<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de ::  Import by Talin (MrKissen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679187">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de ::  Import</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/Talin'>Talin (MrKissen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't @ Me, M/M, Written in the early 2010's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKissen/pseuds/Talin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>[Abgebrochen] Draco Malfoy: Ehemann, Vater und Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Der Ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut, mit all den Forderungen seines Vaters. Aber ist es dass was er will - und das was er ist? Warnung: Slash - MxM, mpreg (AUf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Abgebrochen] Draco Malfoy: Ehemann, Vater und Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Der Ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut, mit all den Forderungen seines Vaters. Aber ist es dass was er will - und das was er ist? Warnung: Slash - MxM, mpreg (AUf AO3 verfügbar.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 1 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/680836"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/1/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>     </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/2/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.063<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Sonntag, 18. April 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> <span class="user_linethrough">Auch nur ein Mensch</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Inhalt:</span> Draco Malfoy: Ehemann, Vater und Heiler im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Der Ehemalige Eisprinz von Slytherin hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut, mit all den Forderungen seines Vaters. Aber ist es dass was er will - und das was er ist?<br/><span class="user_bold">Disclaimer:</span> Harry Potter und die dazugehörigen Dinge gehören JKR. Mir gehören lediglich meine Fantasie und die Idee zu dieser Story.<br/><span class="user_bold">Autor:</span> Talia Favole<br/><span class="user_bold">Pairing:</span> Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold"></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>01.01.2009</p></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel:</span> Station 5 - Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle<p>Draco versuchte mit dem Heiler Schritt zu halten, welcher vor ihm her eilte.<br/>Es war der erste Januar und die Ärzte im St.-Mungo-Hospital mussten sich um Silvesterverletzungen kümmern, die dank Weasleys Zauberhafter Zauberscherze dieses Jahr aufs Neue, wieder einmal interessant ausfiel.<br/>„Sie kümmern sich um den Patienten in der Drei!“, wies der Mann ihn an und verschwand in einem Zimmer. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zu einem Vorhang, hinter dem – wie er wusste – Bett Nummer drei war. Draco zog den Vorhang ein Stück beiseite und erblickte zunächst viele, wirklich sehr viele, rothaarige Menschen.<br/>„Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Ron.“, sagte George entschuldigend. Draco musterte Ron kurz; Er hatte Verbrennungen im ganzen Gesicht, die Haare waren angesengt und seine Kleidung zerrissen. Draco seufzte innerlich. Sein erster Tag im Mungos und dann so was. Dabei war es gerade mal halb eins, in der Nacht.<br/>„Doktor! Sie bekommen meinen kleinen Ronald doch wieder hin! Nicht wahr?“, fragte Mrs Weasley hoffnungsvoll und sah Draco flehend an.<br/>„Natürlich, Ma’am. Allerdings kann ich nicht arbeiten, wenn hier so viele Personen im Weg herum stehen.“ Seine Worte zeigten Wirkung. Sofort scheuchte Mrs Weasley all ihre Kinder in den Wartebereich und blieb als einzige zurück.<br/>„Du kannst ruhig gehen, Mum. Ich bin mir sicher, der Heiler wird sich toll um mich kümmern.“ Draco erkannte den halbherzigen Versuch sich vor seiner Mutter zu retten.<br/>„Ich bleibe hier! Sonst erfahre ich doch niemals, was mit dir passieren wird!“ Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich auf einen Hocker gesetzt und blickte ihren Sohn besorgt an. Ron warf Draco einen flehenden Blick aus seinen zugeschwollenen Augen zu und Draco überkam das Gefühl, dass der jüngste Weasley-Sohn nicht so reden würde, wenn er wüsste, wer sein Arzt war.<br/>„Ich muss Sie leider ebenfalls bitten zu gehen, Mrs Weasley. Sollte irgendwas Schwerwiegendes vorliegen, werde ich Sie natürlich sofort benachrichtigen.“ Kurzerhand hatte er Rons Mutter zum Wartebereich geschickt.<br/>„Okay, Mr Weasley, können sie sich aufsetzten?“ Ron erhob sich mühselig aus seinen Kissen.<br/>„Okay und jetzt noch die Beine von der Liege. Dann komme ich besser an die Wunden.“ Stöhnend und ächzend setzte sich Ron so hin, wie Draco es von ihm verlangte.<br/>„Ich werde jetzt Ihr Gesicht untersuchen, wenn Ihnen meine Berührungen zu sehr schmerzen, sagen Sie einfach bescheid.“ Ron nickte gequält und schloss die geschwollenen Augen. Vorsichtig begann Draco Rons Gesicht abzutasten, schließlich konnte er die Verbrennungen nicht heilen, bevor er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass nichts gebrochen war.<br/>„Sie habe keine Knochenbrüche im Gesichtsbereich.“, erklärte der Blonde und zog seinen Zauberstab.<br/>„Ich werde nun die Verbrennungen kühlen und die Haut so weit wie möglich schließen. Am besten lassen Sie die Augen noch geschlossen.“ Er murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche und man konnte zusehen wie sich die Wunden schlossen. Danach machte er sich an Rons Oberkörper zu schaffen, indem er ihm den Pulli aufschnitt und ihn heraus schälte. Als er die Verbrennungen betrachtete, die sich über den Oberkörper zogen, fragte er sich, was ihn eigentlich getroffen hatte.<br/>Als hätte der Weasley Dracos Gedanken gelesen sagte er:<br/>„George und ich haben mit neunen Feuerwerkskörpern experimentiert.“ Draco brummelte etwas Unverständliches und sprach ein paar Diagnosezauber über Ron, sodass er sicher sein konnte, dass keine Organe und Knochen beschädigt waren. Danach schloss er die Verbrennungen.<br/>„Das war’s dann auch schon, Mr Weasley. Die verbrannten Stellen werden in den nächsten Tagen noch rot und empfindlich sein, aber das dürfte in den nächsten zwei Wochen abklingen.“ Ron seufzte erleichtert und öffnete die Augen, nur um erschrocken zu schreien und aufzuspringen.<br/>„Was machst <span class="user_italic">du</span> denn hier?“, kreischte der Weasley hysterisch. Der Vorhang wurde beiseite gerissen und zum Vorschein kam die ganze besorgte Weasley-Familie plus Anhang.<br/>„Ich arbeite hier.“, erklärte er ruhig.<br/>„Du hast mir doch sicher irgendeinen Fluch angehext, der mich kümmerlich sterben lässt! Das weiß ich genau!“, schrie Ron weiter. Draco zog eine blonde Braue nach oben.<br/>„Ich studiere doch keine sechs Jahre Muggel-Medizin, mach dann eine Ausbildung zum Heiler und arbeite dann hier, wenn ich Menschen ‚kümmerlich‘ sterben sehen will. Also wirklich.“ Ron klappte der Mund auf. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es in seinem Kopf klick gemacht hatte.<br/>„Du hast Medizin studiert? Muggel-Medizin?“, fragte Hermine ungläubig. Draco seufzte.<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Und ich dachte immer, dir wäre das ‚ach so reine Blut deiner Ahnen‘ wichtig.“, meinte George grinsend. Draco zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.<br/>„Wurde sonst noch jemand verletzt?“, fragte Draco schließlich an das alte Weasley-Ehepaar gewandt.<br/>„Äh… Ja, Harry hat es ebenfalls erwischt.“, meinte Mrs Weasley verwirrt. Draco nickte und stand auf.<br/>„Sie sollten in zwei Wochen nochmal zur Kontrolle kommen, damit wir bleibende Schäden ausschließen können. Mr Potter, Sie kommen bitte mit.“ Draco hatte Harry gepackt und ihn in eine freie Kabine geschoben.<br/>„Wo hat es Sie erwischt?“, fragte der Blonde schließlich fachmännisch und musterte Harry von oben bis unten. Harry setzte sich auf die Liege, während Draco noch stehen blieb. Wortlos streckte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand aus. Draco betrachtete sie zunächst eingehend und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.<br/>„Verbrennungen zweiten Grades.“, murmelte er und nahm Harrys Hand vorsichtig in die eigenen. Er betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.<br/>„Ist Ihnen ein Böller in der Hand explodiert?“, fragte er als er Harrys Finger bewegte, dieser jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte.<br/>„Nein.“, antwortete dieser schlicht.<br/>„Können Sie die Finger bewegen?“ Harry bewegte seine Finger ohne auch nur einen Piep von sich zu geben. Draco besah Harry kritisch und drückte mit dem Daumen mitten in die Verbrennung.<br/>„Au! Was soll den das?“ Harry hatte Draco die Hand entzogen und hielt sie sich schützend an die Brust.<br/>„Wollte nur sehen, ob Sie Schmerzen fühlen.“, grinste Draco.<br/>„Natürlich habe ich Schmerzen! Ich hab mir die Hand verbrannt!“, erboste sich Harry und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin mörderisch an. Draco verdrehte grinsend die Augen und nahm Harrys Hand wieder wortlos in seine.<br/>„Wir haben hier jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die erste wäre, ich heile die Hand vollständig. Oder ich heile die Hand teilweise und wir lassen den Rest vom Körper regeln.“ Der blonde Heiler hob den Kopf und sah seinen Patienten fragend an.<br/>„Was wäre besser?“, fragte Harry.<br/>„Ich würde die teilweise Heilung bevorzugen. Bei Heilzaubern wird die Zellteilung angeregt, um die Wunde zu schließen – was einen schneller altern lässt.“<br/>„Warum hast du bei Ron alles verheilt?“<br/>„Seine Verbrennungen waren weit schlimmer, als das hier.“, antwortete Draco geistesabwesend.<br/>„Du kannst meine Hand teilweise heilen.“, sagte der Patient und versuchte Blickkontakt mit Draco herzustellen. Dieser jedoch konzentrierte sich voll auf die verbrannte Hand. Die Blasen auf Harrys Hand verschwanden und nur eine Rötung blieb zurück. Draco rollte zu einem Schrank, holte eine Tube und einen Verband heraus.<br/>Damit kam er zurück zu Harry und verteilte etwas der kühlenden Creme auf Harrys Hand. Danach wurde diese verbunden.<br/>„So, das war’s dann. Ab besten kommen Sie in zwei Wochen wieder und lassen das kontrollieren und schleifen Sie doch bitte Mr Weasley mit.“ Draco brachte Harry zum Weasley-Clan zurück.<br/>„Noch jemand?“, fragte er in die Runde.<br/>„Vielen Dank.“, sagte Mrs Weasley mit feuchten Augen.<br/>„Sie müssen mir nicht danken.“, sagte Draco ernst.<br/>„Das ist meine Arbeit.“ Mrs Weasley lächelte den Heiler dankend an.<br/>„Ein schönes Neues Jahr, Doktor.“, sagte sie und schubste alle zur Eingangshalle hinunter.<br/>Draco schmunzelte, bevor ihm weitere Patienten mit Verbrennungen aufgehalst wurden, die er zu kurieren hatte.</p>
<p>Am späten Nachmittag ließ sich Draco in sein Bett fallen. Der erste Tag und er hatte schon Überstunden machen müssen. Bis mittags waren immer wieder Feiernde im Mungo angekommen, die sich teilweise Feuerwerkskörper in Körperöffnungen gesteckt hatten oder einfach nur so viel gesoffen hatten, dass sie jetzt im Koma lagen.<br/>Alles in alles ein erfolgreicher erster Tag. Draco rollte sich auf die Seite und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen.<br/>Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten wachte er auf und sah in graue Augen, die seine hätten sein können.<br/>„Hey Scorpius.“, brummelte Draco verschlafen. „Mama sagt, es ist ungesund so lange zu schlafen.“, sagte der dreijährige Junge.<br/>„Mama ist auch nicht seit sieben Uhr abends wach und hat bis um halb drei Mittags gearbeitet.“ Draco zog seinen Sohn zu sich. Der kleine Junge kicherte vergnügt.<br/>„Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“, wollte er verschlafen wissen.<br/>„Wir haben halb sieben.“, antwortete Astoria. Sie stand an die Wand gelehnt und hielt eine Tasse in der Hand.<br/>„Warum seid ihr beiden hier?“ Draco strich sich müde über das Gesicht.<br/>„Wir wollten die ein schönes neues Jahr wünschen.“, sagte die Blondine lächelnd. Draco sah sie verschlafen an und gähnte herzhaft.<br/>„Schönes neues Jahr.“, sagte Draco, schon wieder fast im Traumland.<br/>„Es gibt Neuigkeiten.“, sagte Astoria schließlich unvermittelt.<br/>„Meine Eltern wollen noch ein Enkel?“<br/>„Nein.“<br/>„Dann weiß ich es nicht.“ Scorpius war an Draco gekuschelt eingeschlafen.<br/>„Der Muggel, mit dem du befreundet bist – wie hieß er noch gleich?“<br/>„Daniel Parker?“<br/>„Nein, dieser Anwalt, oder wie auch immer er sich nennt.“<br/>„Peter King.“<br/>„Ja, genau der. Ich war vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm und hab mich über eine Scheidung informiert. Er meinte, da wir beide keine gemeinsame Wohnung haben und beide Berufstätig sind, könnte die Scheidung schnell von statten gehen. Für Scorpius hätten wir dann das gemeinsame Sorgerecht, auch wenn er bei mir Wohnen bleibt.“ Draco nickte verschlafen, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.<br/>„Unsere Eltern werden uns Umbringen.“, seufzte Astoria schließlich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.<br/>„Wieso denn? Sie wollten, dass wir heiraten. Haben wir gemacht.<br/>Sie wollten einen Enkelsohn. Haben sie bekommen.<br/>Es war nie davon die Rede, dass wir uns lieben, oder du-weißt-schon-was machen müssen und sie haben auch nie gesagt, dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben sollen.“ Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich im Zimmer um.<br/>„Deine Wohnung ist das totale Chaos, wenn man von dieser Ecke da absieht.“ Die blonde Frau zeigte auf Dracos Arbeitsbereich, der im krassen Gegensatz zum Rest der Wohnung stand.<br/>Der Heiler gähnte müde und schloss die Augen, gewillt noch ein paar Minuten zu schlafen, bevor sein Wecker klingelte und er aufstehen musste. Astoria verließ den Raum und Draco döste vor sich hin, bis schließlich sein Wecker klingelte und er sich mühsam erhob. Darauf bedacht, seinen Sohn nicht zu wecken, verschwand er im Bad und machte sich für die bevorstehende Arbeits-Nacht fertig.<br/>Als er dann schließlich in das andere Zimmer trat, bemerkte er, dass Astoria wohl aufgeräumt hatte. Das Geschirr aus der Spüle war verschwunden und es lag auch nicht mehr überall Kleidung verstreut.<br/>„Du hast nichts mehr zu Essen da. Ich geh eben Einkaufen.“, informierte Astoria Draco und schnappte sich den Schlüssel von der Anrichte.<br/>„Keine Sorge, ich bin wieder da, bevor du gehen musst.“, sagte sie und verschwand. Draco seufzte auf und nahm sich etwas vom Kaffee. Schließlich ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und schlürfte sein Getränk lustlos vor sich hin.<br/>„Wo ist Mami?“, fragte Scorpius verschlafen und versuchte auf einen Stuhl zu klettern.<br/>„Sie ist einkaufen gegangen und kommt bald wieder.“ Der Junge nickte, legte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und beobachtete seinen Vater beim Kaffee trinken.<br/>„Was hast du heute so gemacht?“, fragte Draco schließlich seinen Sohn.<br/>„Wir waren bei Oma und Opa.“<br/>„Und hast du schön gespielt?“ Scorpius nickte begeistert und begann von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Draco bewunderte seinen Sohn, für seine Fantasie und das er sich über solche Nichtigkeiten freuen konnte.<br/>Die Zeit verging schnell und Astoria kam gegen halb neun wieder.<br/>„Ich werde das alles hier noch verstauen und dann mit Scorpius nach Hause gehen.“, sagte sie und sah ihren noch-Ehemann an.<br/>„Okay.“<br/>„Komm vorbei, wenn du frei hast.“, bat die Blondine ihn. Draco nickte abwesend, gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss und umarmte seine Frau. Kurz darauf verließ Draco ebenfalls die Wohnung und apparierte zum Hospital.<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(1923 Wörter)</p></div></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>     </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/2/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/680836"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/684757"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/2/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.549<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Sonntag, 25. April 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> <span class="user_linethrough">Auch nur ein Mensch</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Pairing:</span> Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold"></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>11.1.2009</p></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel:</span> Vollmond<br/>Es verging eine Woche, ohne das im Krankenhaus etwas großartiges passierte. Er hatte das Wochenende frei und hatte seine ‚Familie‘ besucht. Als er Sonntagabend Heim kam, klingelte das Telefon und Draco ging ran. „Hey Draco, hier ist Siller. Ich hab grad deine Lieblingspatientin bei mir und sie will nur von dir behandelt werden.“, plauderte ein ehemaliger Kollege munter drauf los.<br/>„Was hat sie denn dieses mal?“, fragte der Blonde genervt.<br/>„Sie meinte, sie wurde von einem großen Hund gebissen. Sieht echt übel aus.“ Draco blickte auf die Uhr und schließlich auf den Kalender. Der Vollmond war vor einigen Stunden aufgegangen.<br/>„Ich komm vorbei.“, sagte er und legte auf. Draco apparierte zunächst ins Mungos, da er die schreckliche Vermutung hatte, dass die kleine Mary nicht auf einen Hund getroffen war.<br/>„Daisy? Es könnte sein, dass ich gleich mit einem Werwolfsbiss zurück komme. Die Verletzte Person ist neun und weiblich.“, rief er einer Schwester zu und rannte in einen Raum, voll mit verschiedenen Tränken.<br/>Schnell hatte er den richtigen gefunden und verschwand.<br/>„Schick mir bitte einen Auror, mit den Abdrücken der Wolfskiefern ins Whittington Hospital, Archway, London.“, rief er Daisy zu und dissapperierte.<br/>Mit einer Phiole in der Tasche ging er Schnurstracks in die Notaufnahme, sprach mit einer Schwester und wurde schließlich zu Mary gebracht. Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen unterhielt sich mit Siller über die Schule und schien keine Schmerzen zu haben.<br/>„Doktor!“, rief sie begeistert, als sie Draco näher kommen sah.<br/>„Hallo Mary“, sagte er freundlich und lass sich das Krankenblatt durch.<br/>„Mich hat ein Hund gebissen. Ins Bein.“, sagte sie breit grinsend. Draco lächelte der kleinen kurz zu und hob dann ein paar Mullbinden von ihrem Bein. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen.<br/>Das Vieh hatte ihr die Wade abgerissen und es dann mit dem Schienbein gleich getan. In ihrem Oberschenkel konnte man den Kieferabdruck des Tieres erkennen, glücklicherweise, war dort nicht mehr passiert.<br/>„Spürst du deine Zehen?“, fragte Draco und beobachtete, wie Mary ihre Zehen bewegte.<br/>„Ja.“, antwortete sie schlicht und betrachtete ihre Wunde. Marc Siller sah Draco fragend an.<br/>„Marc, geh doch bitte mal nach vorne zur Anmeldung. Ich erwarte jemanden von der Regierung.“, murmelte er und untersuchte den Knochen. Marc verschwand sofort, während Draco eine Schwester zu sich rief.<br/>„Eine Tetanus- und Tollwutspritzte. Am besten Sie legen einen Zugang.“, sagte er.<br/>„Mary, beschreib mir doch mal diesen Hund.“<br/>„Naja, er war ziemlich groß. Die Augen glühten Gold und das Fell war braun und ziemlich schmutzig. Die Pupillen waren schlitzartig, wie bei einer Katze und der Schwanz ziemlich buschig. Und die Schnauzte war irgendwie komisch.“ Marc kam zurück, in Begleitung eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes, den Draco sofort als Potter identifizierte.<br/>„Potter, hast du die Abdrücke dabei?“, fragte Draco ohne von Marys Bein aufzusehen.<br/>„Ja.“, sagte dieser Schlicht.<br/>„Am Oberschenkel hat sie einen Kieferabdruck. Vergleich sie doch bitte, mit den bekannten…“, wies Draco an und begann Schmutz von Marys Unterschenkel – oder was davon übrig war – zu entfernen. Harry machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Marys Mutter besorgt zwischen Mary, Draco und Harry hin und her sah.<br/>„Kann man ihr Bein retten?“, fragte sie zitternd.<br/>„Ich denke, das wird das kleinste Problem sein. Das Vieh hatte wohl ziemlichen Hunger.“ Mary kicherte und bot Harry an, ihm mit den Abdrücken zu helfen. Schließlich war es auch sie, die den richtigen Kiefer fand.<br/>„Ich glaube, ich hab ihn!“, rief sie erfreut und zeigte Draco das Bild. Draco besah sich beides genau.<br/>„Hast du gut gemacht, Mary.“, lobte er sie.<br/>„Von wem ist der Abdruck?“, fragte Harry.<br/>„Kim Cole. Sie arbeitet mit mir zusammen…“, Draco musterte den Kieferdruck. Er wusste zwar, das Cole ein Werwolf war, allerdings durfte sie nur im Mungo arbeiten, weil sie den Wolfsbanntrank nahm. Hatte sie vergessen ihn zu nehmen?<br/>Oder nahm sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.<br/>„Sch…eibenkleister!“, rief er und raufte sich die Haare. Das er Blut an den Händen hatte, ignorierte er.<br/>„Was ist denn?“ Harry war einen Schritt zurück gewichen und sah den Heiler erschrocken an.<br/>„Kim Cole ist verheiratet.“ Harry verstand sofort.<br/>„Ich werde zu ihr gehen.“<br/>„Nicht alleine! Bei Merlins Unterhosen, sie bringt dich um, wenn du da alleine rein gehst.“ Harry verdrehte die Augen und verschwand aus dem Krankenhaus.<br/>„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, fragte Mary fröhlich und machte eine vage Geste, die wohl die ganze Situation einschließen sollte.<br/>„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich bekomm dich wieder hin.“ Draco zwinkerte der Kleinen zu und zog die Phiole aus der Tasche.<br/>„Hör mir gut zu, Mary.“ Er reichte ihr die Phiole.<br/>„Du wirst das hier jetzt trinken, okay? Das ist nichts schlimmes, allerdings wirst du dich fühlen, als würdest du von innen verbrennen.“ Marys Mutter und Marc sahen Draco schockiert an.<br/>„Mrs Harrison, Sie müssen Mary an der Schulter aufs Bett drücken, sobald sie den Trank genommen hat. Marc, du hältst die Füße unten. Verstanden?“ Beide nickten benommen.<br/>„So, Mary. Trink das jetzt ganz aus und leg dich dann hin. Nach einer halben Minute wird es anfangen weh zu tun.“ Mary nickte, zog den Korken aus der Phiole und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. Sofort ließ sie sich in das Kissen sinken, während Draco sie an der Schulter packte und fest hielt.<br/>Mrs Harrison tat es ihm gleich und Marc griff nach Marys Füßen. Sie bemerkten es sofort, als die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte. Mary schrie wie am Spieß und versuchte sich zu befreien.<br/>„Gleich ist es vorbei.“, sagte Draco unter mühen, das Mädchen auf dem Bett zu halten. So schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Marc keuchte und Draco wandte sich wieder Marys Bein zu. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten, wie der Muskel nach und zusammen wuchs, bis schließlich nur noch makellose Haut zu sehen war. Nur noch die Wunde am Oberschenkel war zu sehen.<br/>„Werde ich eine Narbe haben?“, fragte Mary träge.<br/>„Am Oberschenkel wird die Biss-Spur für immer zu sehen bleiben.“ Mary nickte und schlief ein. „Marc, ich möchte die kleine mit in mein Krankenhaus nehmen. Dort sind wir auf solche Fälle spezialisiert.“ Marc nickte verwirrt und verschwand um die Entlassung einzuleiten.<br/>„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Mrs Harrison leise.<br/>„Auf Sie wird eine schwere Zeit zukommen.“, seufzte Draco. Er sagte Marc bescheid, dass er kurz weg sein würde und apparierte in St. Mungo.<br/>„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?“, fragte Daisy, als Draco auf seiner Station ankam.<br/>„Werwolfsbiss. Auroren sind schon dabei, den Werwolf zu finden.“ Daisy nickte und sah Draco abwartend an.<br/>„Das Mädchen ist ein Muggel und ihre Mutter ist bei ihr. Ich werde mir ein paar Heiler schnappen und die beiden dann hier her bringen.“<br/>„Ich mach dann ein Zimmer für sie fertig.“ Daisy verschwand, während Draco ein paar Kollegen zum Transport des Mädchens abkommandierte.<p>„Wird Mary wieder gesund werden?“, fragte Mrs Harrison, die etwas bleich aussah.<br/>„Eine vollkommene Genesung ist ausgeschlossen, aber sie wird die meiste Zeit, ein normales Leben führen können.“, antwortete der Chefarzt.<br/>„Wir haben Cole!“, rief jemand und Draco rannte los. Harry hatte die leblose und nackte Kim in den Armen.<br/>„Wo habt ihr sie aufgegriffen?“, fragte er sofort nach.<br/>„Im Hyde Park. Sie war dabei, sich an ein Paar anzuschleichen.“<br/>„Was ist mit ihrem Mann?“<br/>„Ihm geht es gut. Wir haben ihn zuhause angetroffen.“<br/>„Wir brauchen Heiler, in allen Krankenhäusern in London. Sie könnte noch mehr gebissen haben.“ Draco hatte Cole auf eine Liege gelegt und schob sie mit Hilfe einiger Schwester davon.</p>
<p>„Wer war die Frau?“, fragte Mary, als Draco morgens in ihr Zimmer kam.<br/>„Das war Kim. Sie hat dich gebissen.“, erklärte er und blätterte in ihrem Krankenblatt.<br/>„Wie fühlst du dich? Tut dir irgendwas weh?“<br/>„Nur der Oberschenkel ein bisschen. Wann darf ich wieder nach Hause?“ Mrs Harrison war aufgewacht und sah sich verwirrt um.<br/>„Ich muss dir und deiner Mutter jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges erklären, Mary.“ Draco setzte sich auf Marys Bett und das Mädchen kletterte auf seinen Schoss.<br/>„Dieser große Hund, der dich gebissen hat, dass war kein Hund. Das war ein Wolf und zwar ein Wolf von der Sorte, an die die Menschen eigentlich nicht glauben.“<br/>„Ein Werwolf?“, fragte Mary interessiert. Draco nickte, während Mrs Harrison sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte.<br/>„Kim hat dich gebissen, da wohl ein Fehler in ihrem Wolfsbanntrank war.“<br/>„Werde ich jetzt auch zu einem Werwolf?“<br/>„Leider ja.“ Mrs Harrisons Augen weiteten sich.<br/>„Das ist unmöglich!“, kreischte sie und versuchte Mary von Draco weg zu ziehen.<br/>„So etwas gibt es nicht! Es gibt keine Werwölfe!“<br/>„Mrs Harrison, beruhigen Sie sich, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.“ Es klopfte an und Mary rief die Person herein.<br/>„Hi.“, sagte eine ausgezehrte Frau mit schmutzigem braunem Haar.<br/>„Du musst Mary sein.“ Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte lächelnd.<br/>„Ich bin Kim Cole.“, Kim versuchte ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken, was ihr jedoch misslang.<br/>„Sie haben mich gebissen, oder?“ Kim nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.<br/>„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Normalerweise bin ich ein ganz zahmer Wolf.“ Draco setzte Mary auf das Bett zurück und verließ mit der sehr verstört wirkenden Mrs Harrison das Zimmer.</p>
<p>Als Draco am Abend wieder das Hospital betrat wurde er sofort von Daisy in Empfang genommen.<br/>„Es gab letzte Nacht noch mehr Wolfsangriffe. Wir haben gut zwei Dutzend gebissene, davon sind sechs noch keine zehn Jahre alt und fünf tot, alles Erwachsene. Das Ministerium hat alle Wölfe einweisen lassen. Soweit ich informiert bin, will Shacklebolt im Mungo eine eigene Station nur für Werwölfe einrichten und nachdem was war, werden sie wohl auch alle an Vollmond hier sein werden.“<br/>„Wie wäre es mit dem Keller? Kein Mondlicht, keine Wölfe.“, schlug Draco kurzerhand vor und nahm sich ein paar Akten um sie durchzusehen.<br/>„Ich brauche Hilfe!“, hörte Draco eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme rufen. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry mit einem Jungen im Arm, der ein Messer im Bauch hatte. Sofort stürmte Draco auf Harry zu.<br/>„Was ist passiert?“<br/>„Keine Ahnung, er hat gespielt und ich war kurz nicht da und als ich zurück kam…“ Draco nahm Harry den Jungen aus den Armen und legte ihn auf ein Bett. Sofort wurde er in einen OP gefahren, während Harry sich geschockt auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.</p>
<p>Harry sprang auf, als er Draco mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zukommen sah.<br/>„Wie geht es ihm?“<br/>„Er hatte unglaubliches Glück. Das Messer hat keines der Organe erwisch, sondern steckte einfach nur im Gewebe. Allerdings hat er sehr viel Blut verloren. Wir werden ihn die Woche hier behalten und wenn er am Sonntag wieder Hochleistungssport treiben kann, darf er gehen.“, Draco lächelte Harry mitfühlend an.<br/>„Danke.“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und umarmte Draco. Der Blonde tätschelte Harrys Rücken, bis dieser ihn endlich los ließ.<br/>„Danke.“, sagte Harry erneut und sah seinen Ex-Erzrivalen ernst an.<br/>„Du hättest das gleiche für meinen Jungen getan.“, meinte Draco achselzuckend.<br/>„Du sagst das so selbstverständlich.“, sagte Harry bedrückt.<br/>„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte Draco sanft und sah Harry durchdringend an.<br/>„Hast du eine Schweigeplicht oder so?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, mit sich selbst ringend. Der Blonde nickte.<br/>„Naja…“, begann Harry und sah sich um. Die Flure waren viel belebt. Immer wieder kam jemand vom Personal vorbei oder ein Besucher.<br/>„Komm mit.“, sagte Draco und zog Harry zum Schlafraum für Ärzte. Sie setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle im Raum.<br/>„Bin ich ein Schlechter Vater?“, fragte Harry leise.<br/>„Wie kommst du da drauf?“<br/>„Wegen Albus – ich war keine zwei Minuten weg und er hatte ein Messer im Bauch stecken.“<br/>„Dafür kannst du nichts.“<br/>„Ich hätte trotzdem besser aufpassen müssen.“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige betroffen und blickte auf seine Hände.<br/>„Sowas kann schon mal passieren, Harry. Es hat halt deinen Sohn getroffen.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich glaube, er hat Angst, das Ginny und ich uns trennen und hat es deswegen vielleicht mit Absicht gemacht.“, erklärte sich Harry leise.<br/>„Wieso solltet ihr euch denn trennen wollen?“, fragte der Heiler verdutzt.<br/>„Es ist so; Nachdem Lily geboren wurde war da nichts mehr zwischen Ginny und mir. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich in unserer Beziehung irgendetwas verändert hat.“<br/>„Du liebst sie nicht mehr?“, fragte Draco fachmännisch nach.<br/>„Doch… schon. Aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Nicht so, wie ein Mann seine Frau liebt.“<br/>„Als was liebst du sie?“<br/>Harry schwieg und schien nachzudenken, wie er seine Gefühle am besten in Worte fassen konnte.<br/>„Wie Hermine. Ich liebe Ginny wie Hermine. Als Schwester.“ Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er das gesagt hatte und er starrte Draco hilfesuchend an.<br/>„Ist das falsch?“, flüsterte Harry und sah auf seine Hände.<br/>„Sag du es mir.“, forderte Draco.<br/>Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.<br/>„Wie läuft es in deiner Ehe? Bist du glücklich mit deiner Frau?“, lenkte Harry ab und sah Draco herausfordernd an.<br/>„Ein Muggel, den ich während meines Studiums kennen gelernt habe, wird sich um unsere Scheidung kümmern.“ Harry sah Draco geschockt an.<br/>„Du bist doch erst seit…“ Harry überlegte kurz. „sechs Jahren verheiratet.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Astoria und ich verstanden uns schon immer ganz gut. Wir waren Freunde und unsere Eltern kamen auf die Idee uns zu verheiraten. Um sie nicht zu kränken haben wir es gemacht.“<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Mann vor sich mit großen Augen an.<br/>„Du liebst sie nicht.“, stellte er nach einiger Zeit fest.<br/>„Natürlich liebe ich sie. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und die Mutter meines Sohnes…“, erboste sich Draco und musste Harry innerlich dennoch recht geben.<br/>„Hast du… du weißt schon.“, murmelte Harry und lief rot an.<br/>„Jemals mit ihr geschlafen?“, beendete Draco Harrys Satz, grinsend. Harry nickte beschämt und sah Draco interessiert an.<br/>„Nein.“, antwortete dieser Schlicht. Harry wollte schon etwas zu Dracos Sohn fragen, jedoch kam der Blonde ihm zuvor.<br/>„Nachdem unsere Eltern den Wunsch nach einem Erben offenbart hatten – sie dachten wir hätten ein reges Sexleben und würden Verhüten – standen Astoria und ich vor einem Problem. Uns war klar, dass wir ihnen einen Enkelsohn liefern mussten, damit sie uns in Ruhe ließen.“ Draco machte eine geheimnisvolle Pause.<br/>„‘Reagenzglas-Baby.‘ So nannte Astoria Scorpius während der Schwangerschaft.“ Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.<br/>„Ich glaube nicht so ganz, dass wir beiden hier gerade ein Gespräch über unsere Ehen führen.“ Beide Männer fingen an zu lachen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich die beiden wieder beruhigt.<br/>„Wir sehen uns, Potter.“, sagte Draco und ging dann schließlich nach seinen Werwolf-Patienten sehen.<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(2386 Wörter)</p></div>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/>Reviewantworten:<br/>Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste nicht!</p></div><p>Danke an:<br/><span class="user_bold">Talizia Taizun</span> Interessant kann vieles sein, aber ob es diese Story ist?<br/><span class="user_bold">Avada</span> Schön, dass du auch auf meine zweite Story gestoßen bist.<br/><span class="user_bold">Lichtvampir20</span> Ja, es ist schwierig sich Draco in diese Rolle hineinversetzt vorzustellen. Ich hab auch eine Weile gebraucht, nachdem ich die Grundidee hatte.<br/><span class="user_bold">leewes</span> Deine Fragen bezüglich der Heilerausbildung, wird in späteren Kapiteln beantwortet.<br/><span class="user_bold">Buecherwurm84</span> Für Scorpius wird sich wirklich nichts ändern. Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Eltern geschieden sein werden. Und natürlich werden Harry und Draco sich des öffteren über den Weg laufen. Wäre es sonst eine DM/HP Story?<br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/684757"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 2 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/684757"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/2/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.549<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext">
    <p></p>
    <div class="user-formatted">
      <p></p>
      <div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Sonntag, 25. April 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> <span class="user_linethrough">Auch nur ein Mensch</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Pairing:</span> Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold"></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>11.1.2009</p></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel:</span> Vollmond<br/>Es verging eine Woche, ohne das im Krankenhaus etwas großartiges passierte. Er hatte das Wochenende frei und hatte seine ‚Familie‘ besucht. Als er Sonntagabend Heim kam, klingelte das Telefon und Draco ging ran. „Hey Draco, hier ist Siller. Ich hab grad deine Lieblingspatientin bei mir und sie will nur von dir behandelt werden.“, plauderte ein ehemaliger Kollege munter drauf los.<br/>„Was hat sie denn dieses mal?“, fragte der Blonde genervt.<br/>„Sie meinte, sie wurde von einem großen Hund gebissen. Sieht echt übel aus.“ Draco blickte auf die Uhr und schließlich auf den Kalender. Der Vollmond war vor einigen Stunden aufgegangen.<br/>„Ich komm vorbei.“, sagte er und legte auf. Draco apparierte zunächst ins Mungos, da er die schreckliche Vermutung hatte, dass die kleine Mary nicht auf einen Hund getroffen war.<br/>„Daisy? Es könnte sein, dass ich gleich mit einem Werwolfsbiss zurück komme. Die Verletzte Person ist neun und weiblich.“, rief er einer Schwester zu und rannte in einen Raum, voll mit verschiedenen Tränken.<br/>Schnell hatte er den richtigen gefunden und verschwand.<br/>„Schick mir bitte einen Auror, mit den Abdrücken der Wolfskiefern ins Whittington Hospital, Archway, London.“, rief er Daisy zu und dissapperierte.<br/>Mit einer Phiole in der Tasche ging er Schnurstracks in die Notaufnahme, sprach mit einer Schwester und wurde schließlich zu Mary gebracht. Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen unterhielt sich mit Siller über die Schule und schien keine Schmerzen zu haben.<br/>„Doktor!“, rief sie begeistert, als sie Draco näher kommen sah.<br/>„Hallo Mary“, sagte er freundlich und lass sich das Krankenblatt durch.<br/>„Mich hat ein Hund gebissen. Ins Bein.“, sagte sie breit grinsend. Draco lächelte der kleinen kurz zu und hob dann ein paar Mullbinden von ihrem Bein. Erstaunt weiteten sich seine Augen.<br/>Das Vieh hatte ihr die Wade abgerissen und es dann mit dem Schienbein gleich getan. In ihrem Oberschenkel konnte man den Kieferabdruck des Tieres erkennen, glücklicherweise, war dort nicht mehr passiert.<br/>„Spürst du deine Zehen?“, fragte Draco und beobachtete, wie Mary ihre Zehen bewegte.<br/>„Ja.“, antwortete sie schlicht und betrachtete ihre Wunde. Marc Siller sah Draco fragend an.<br/>„Marc, geh doch bitte mal nach vorne zur Anmeldung. Ich erwarte jemanden von der Regierung.“, murmelte er und untersuchte den Knochen. Marc verschwand sofort, während Draco eine Schwester zu sich rief.<br/>„Eine Tetanus- und Tollwutspritzte. Am besten Sie legen einen Zugang.“, sagte er.<br/>„Mary, beschreib mir doch mal diesen Hund.“<br/>„Naja, er war ziemlich groß. Die Augen glühten Gold und das Fell war braun und ziemlich schmutzig. Die Pupillen waren schlitzartig, wie bei einer Katze und der Schwanz ziemlich buschig. Und die Schnauzte war irgendwie komisch.“ Marc kam zurück, in Begleitung eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes, den Draco sofort als Potter identifizierte.<br/>„Potter, hast du die Abdrücke dabei?“, fragte Draco ohne von Marys Bein aufzusehen.<br/>„Ja.“, sagte dieser Schlicht.<br/>„Am Oberschenkel hat sie einen Kieferabdruck. Vergleich sie doch bitte, mit den bekannten…“, wies Draco an und begann Schmutz von Marys Unterschenkel – oder was davon übrig war – zu entfernen. Harry machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, während Marys Mutter besorgt zwischen Mary, Draco und Harry hin und her sah.<br/>„Kann man ihr Bein retten?“, fragte sie zitternd.<br/>„Ich denke, das wird das kleinste Problem sein. Das Vieh hatte wohl ziemlichen Hunger.“ Mary kicherte und bot Harry an, ihm mit den Abdrücken zu helfen. Schließlich war es auch sie, die den richtigen Kiefer fand.<br/>„Ich glaube, ich hab ihn!“, rief sie erfreut und zeigte Draco das Bild. Draco besah sich beides genau.<br/>„Hast du gut gemacht, Mary.“, lobte er sie.<br/>„Von wem ist der Abdruck?“, fragte Harry.<br/>„Kim Cole. Sie arbeitet mit mir zusammen…“, Draco musterte den Kieferdruck. Er wusste zwar, das Cole ein Werwolf war, allerdings durfte sie nur im Mungo arbeiten, weil sie den Wolfsbanntrank nahm. Hatte sie vergessen ihn zu nehmen?<br/>Oder nahm sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.<br/>„Sch…eibenkleister!“, rief er und raufte sich die Haare. Das er Blut an den Händen hatte, ignorierte er.<br/>„Was ist denn?“ Harry war einen Schritt zurück gewichen und sah den Heiler erschrocken an.<br/>„Kim Cole ist verheiratet.“ Harry verstand sofort.<br/>„Ich werde zu ihr gehen.“<br/>„Nicht alleine! Bei Merlins Unterhosen, sie bringt dich um, wenn du da alleine rein gehst.“ Harry verdrehte die Augen und verschwand aus dem Krankenhaus.<br/>„Ist es sehr schlimm?“, fragte Mary fröhlich und machte eine vage Geste, die wohl die ganze Situation einschließen sollte.<br/>„Nein, keine Sorge. Ich bekomm dich wieder hin.“ Draco zwinkerte der Kleinen zu und zog die Phiole aus der Tasche.<br/>„Hör mir gut zu, Mary.“ Er reichte ihr die Phiole.<br/>„Du wirst das hier jetzt trinken, okay? Das ist nichts schlimmes, allerdings wirst du dich fühlen, als würdest du von innen verbrennen.“ Marys Mutter und Marc sahen Draco schockiert an.<br/>„Mrs Harrison, Sie müssen Mary an der Schulter aufs Bett drücken, sobald sie den Trank genommen hat. Marc, du hältst die Füße unten. Verstanden?“ Beide nickten benommen.<br/>„So, Mary. Trink das jetzt ganz aus und leg dich dann hin. Nach einer halben Minute wird es anfangen weh zu tun.“ Mary nickte, zog den Korken aus der Phiole und stürzte es in einem Zug hinunter. Sofort ließ sie sich in das Kissen sinken, während Draco sie an der Schulter packte und fest hielt.<br/>Mrs Harrison tat es ihm gleich und Marc griff nach Marys Füßen. Sie bemerkten es sofort, als die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzte. Mary schrie wie am Spieß und versuchte sich zu befreien.<br/>„Gleich ist es vorbei.“, sagte Draco unter mühen, das Mädchen auf dem Bett zu halten. So schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Marc keuchte und Draco wandte sich wieder Marys Bein zu. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten, wie der Muskel nach und zusammen wuchs, bis schließlich nur noch makellose Haut zu sehen war. Nur noch die Wunde am Oberschenkel war zu sehen.<br/>„Werde ich eine Narbe haben?“, fragte Mary träge.<br/>„Am Oberschenkel wird die Biss-Spur für immer zu sehen bleiben.“ Mary nickte und schlief ein. „Marc, ich möchte die kleine mit in mein Krankenhaus nehmen. Dort sind wir auf solche Fälle spezialisiert.“ Marc nickte verwirrt und verschwand um die Entlassung einzuleiten.<br/>„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Mrs Harrison leise.<br/>„Auf Sie wird eine schwere Zeit zukommen.“, seufzte Draco. Er sagte Marc bescheid, dass er kurz weg sein würde und apparierte in St. Mungo.<br/>„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?“, fragte Daisy, als Draco auf seiner Station ankam.<br/>„Werwolfsbiss. Auroren sind schon dabei, den Werwolf zu finden.“ Daisy nickte und sah Draco abwartend an.<br/>„Das Mädchen ist ein Muggel und ihre Mutter ist bei ihr. Ich werde mir ein paar Heiler schnappen und die beiden dann hier her bringen.“<br/>„Ich mach dann ein Zimmer für sie fertig.“ Daisy verschwand, während Draco ein paar Kollegen zum Transport des Mädchens abkommandierte.<p>„Wird Mary wieder gesund werden?“, fragte Mrs Harrison, die etwas bleich aussah.<br/>„Eine vollkommene Genesung ist ausgeschlossen, aber sie wird die meiste Zeit, ein normales Leben führen können.“, antwortete der Chefarzt.<br/>„Wir haben Cole!“, rief jemand und Draco rannte los. Harry hatte die leblose und nackte Kim in den Armen.<br/>„Wo habt ihr sie aufgegriffen?“, fragte er sofort nach.<br/>„Im Hyde Park. Sie war dabei, sich an ein Paar anzuschleichen.“<br/>„Was ist mit ihrem Mann?“<br/>„Ihm geht es gut. Wir haben ihn zuhause angetroffen.“<br/>„Wir brauchen Heiler, in allen Krankenhäusern in London. Sie könnte noch mehr gebissen haben.“ Draco hatte Cole auf eine Liege gelegt und schob sie mit Hilfe einiger Schwester davon.</p>
<p>„Wer war die Frau?“, fragte Mary, als Draco morgens in ihr Zimmer kam.<br/>„Das war Kim. Sie hat dich gebissen.“, erklärte er und blätterte in ihrem Krankenblatt.<br/>„Wie fühlst du dich? Tut dir irgendwas weh?“<br/>„Nur der Oberschenkel ein bisschen. Wann darf ich wieder nach Hause?“ Mrs Harrison war aufgewacht und sah sich verwirrt um.<br/>„Ich muss dir und deiner Mutter jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges erklären, Mary.“ Draco setzte sich auf Marys Bett und das Mädchen kletterte auf seinen Schoss.<br/>„Dieser große Hund, der dich gebissen hat, dass war kein Hund. Das war ein Wolf und zwar ein Wolf von der Sorte, an die die Menschen eigentlich nicht glauben.“<br/>„Ein Werwolf?“, fragte Mary interessiert. Draco nickte, während Mrs Harrison sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte.<br/>„Kim hat dich gebissen, da wohl ein Fehler in ihrem Wolfsbanntrank war.“<br/>„Werde ich jetzt auch zu einem Werwolf?“<br/>„Leider ja.“ Mrs Harrisons Augen weiteten sich.<br/>„Das ist unmöglich!“, kreischte sie und versuchte Mary von Draco weg zu ziehen.<br/>„So etwas gibt es nicht! Es gibt keine Werwölfe!“<br/>„Mrs Harrison, beruhigen Sie sich, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.“ Es klopfte an und Mary rief die Person herein.<br/>„Hi.“, sagte eine ausgezehrte Frau mit schmutzigem braunem Haar.<br/>„Du musst Mary sein.“ Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte lächelnd.<br/>„Ich bin Kim Cole.“, Kim versuchte ein schluchzen zu unterdrücken, was ihr jedoch misslang.<br/>„Sie haben mich gebissen, oder?“ Kim nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.<br/>„Es tut mir so schrecklich Leid. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Normalerweise bin ich ein ganz zahmer Wolf.“ Draco setzte Mary auf das Bett zurück und verließ mit der sehr verstört wirkenden Mrs Harrison das Zimmer.</p>
<p>Als Draco am Abend wieder das Hospital betrat wurde er sofort von Daisy in Empfang genommen.<br/>„Es gab letzte Nacht noch mehr Wolfsangriffe. Wir haben gut zwei Dutzend gebissene, davon sind sechs noch keine zehn Jahre alt und fünf tot, alles Erwachsene. Das Ministerium hat alle Wölfe einweisen lassen. Soweit ich informiert bin, will Shacklebolt im Mungo eine eigene Station nur für Werwölfe einrichten und nachdem was war, werden sie wohl auch alle an Vollmond hier sein werden.“<br/>„Wie wäre es mit dem Keller? Kein Mondlicht, keine Wölfe.“, schlug Draco kurzerhand vor und nahm sich ein paar Akten um sie durchzusehen.<br/>„Ich brauche Hilfe!“, hörte Draco eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme rufen. Er drehte sich um und sah Harry mit einem Jungen im Arm, der ein Messer im Bauch hatte. Sofort stürmte Draco auf Harry zu.<br/>„Was ist passiert?“<br/>„Keine Ahnung, er hat gespielt und ich war kurz nicht da und als ich zurück kam…“ Draco nahm Harry den Jungen aus den Armen und legte ihn auf ein Bett. Sofort wurde er in einen OP gefahren, während Harry sich geschockt auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ.</p>
<p>Harry sprang auf, als er Draco mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zukommen sah.<br/>„Wie geht es ihm?“<br/>„Er hatte unglaubliches Glück. Das Messer hat keines der Organe erwisch, sondern steckte einfach nur im Gewebe. Allerdings hat er sehr viel Blut verloren. Wir werden ihn die Woche hier behalten und wenn er am Sonntag wieder Hochleistungssport treiben kann, darf er gehen.“, Draco lächelte Harry mitfühlend an.<br/>„Danke.“, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und umarmte Draco. Der Blonde tätschelte Harrys Rücken, bis dieser ihn endlich los ließ.<br/>„Danke.“, sagte Harry erneut und sah seinen Ex-Erzrivalen ernst an.<br/>„Du hättest das gleiche für meinen Jungen getan.“, meinte Draco achselzuckend.<br/>„Du sagst das so selbstverständlich.“, sagte Harry bedrückt.<br/>„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte Draco sanft und sah Harry durchdringend an.<br/>„Hast du eine Schweigeplicht oder so?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige, mit sich selbst ringend. Der Blonde nickte.<br/>„Naja…“, begann Harry und sah sich um. Die Flure waren viel belebt. Immer wieder kam jemand vom Personal vorbei oder ein Besucher.<br/>„Komm mit.“, sagte Draco und zog Harry zum Schlafraum für Ärzte. Sie setzten sich auf die beiden Stühle im Raum.<br/>„Bin ich ein Schlechter Vater?“, fragte Harry leise.<br/>„Wie kommst du da drauf?“<br/>„Wegen Albus – ich war keine zwei Minuten weg und er hatte ein Messer im Bauch stecken.“<br/>„Dafür kannst du nichts.“<br/>„Ich hätte trotzdem besser aufpassen müssen.“, sagte der Schwarzhaarige betroffen und blickte auf seine Hände.<br/>„Sowas kann schon mal passieren, Harry. Es hat halt deinen Sohn getroffen.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich glaube, er hat Angst, das Ginny und ich uns trennen und hat es deswegen vielleicht mit Absicht gemacht.“, erklärte sich Harry leise.<br/>„Wieso solltet ihr euch denn trennen wollen?“, fragte der Heiler verdutzt.<br/>„Es ist so; Nachdem Lily geboren wurde war da nichts mehr zwischen Ginny und mir. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass sich in unserer Beziehung irgendetwas verändert hat.“<br/>„Du liebst sie nicht mehr?“, fragte Draco fachmännisch nach.<br/>„Doch… schon. Aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Nicht so, wie ein Mann seine Frau liebt.“<br/>„Als was liebst du sie?“<br/>Harry schwieg und schien nachzudenken, wie er seine Gefühle am besten in Worte fassen konnte.<br/>„Wie Hermine. Ich liebe Ginny wie Hermine. Als Schwester.“ Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er das gesagt hatte und er starrte Draco hilfesuchend an.<br/>„Ist das falsch?“, flüsterte Harry und sah auf seine Hände.<br/>„Sag du es mir.“, forderte Draco.<br/>Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.<br/>„Wie läuft es in deiner Ehe? Bist du glücklich mit deiner Frau?“, lenkte Harry ab und sah Draco herausfordernd an.<br/>„Ein Muggel, den ich während meines Studiums kennen gelernt habe, wird sich um unsere Scheidung kümmern.“ Harry sah Draco geschockt an.<br/>„Du bist doch erst seit…“ Harry überlegte kurz. „sechs Jahren verheiratet.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Astoria und ich verstanden uns schon immer ganz gut. Wir waren Freunde und unsere Eltern kamen auf die Idee uns zu verheiraten. Um sie nicht zu kränken haben wir es gemacht.“<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Mann vor sich mit großen Augen an.<br/>„Du liebst sie nicht.“, stellte er nach einiger Zeit fest.<br/>„Natürlich liebe ich sie. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und die Mutter meines Sohnes…“, erboste sich Draco und musste Harry innerlich dennoch recht geben.<br/>„Hast du… du weißt schon.“, murmelte Harry und lief rot an.<br/>„Jemals mit ihr geschlafen?“, beendete Draco Harrys Satz, grinsend. Harry nickte beschämt und sah Draco interessiert an.<br/>„Nein.“, antwortete dieser Schlicht. Harry wollte schon etwas zu Dracos Sohn fragen, jedoch kam der Blonde ihm zuvor.<br/>„Nachdem unsere Eltern den Wunsch nach einem Erben offenbart hatten – sie dachten wir hätten ein reges Sexleben und würden Verhüten – standen Astoria und ich vor einem Problem. Uns war klar, dass wir ihnen einen Enkelsohn liefern mussten, damit sie uns in Ruhe ließen.“ Draco machte eine geheimnisvolle Pause.<br/>„‘Reagenzglas-Baby.‘ So nannte Astoria Scorpius während der Schwangerschaft.“ Er schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.<br/>„Ich glaube nicht so ganz, dass wir beiden hier gerade ein Gespräch über unsere Ehen führen.“ Beide Männer fingen an zu lachen. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich die beiden wieder beruhigt.<br/>„Wir sehen uns, Potter.“, sagte Draco und ging dann schließlich nach seinen Werwolf-Patienten sehen.<br/></p>
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(2386 Wörter)</p></div>
<p></p><div class="user_center"><p><br/>Reviewantworten:<br/>Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste nicht!</p></div><p>Danke an:<br/><span class="user_bold">Talizia Taizun</span> Interessant kann vieles sein, aber ob es diese Story ist?<br/><span class="user_bold">Avada</span> Schön, dass du auch auf meine zweite Story gestoßen bist.<br/><span class="user_bold">Lichtvampir20</span> Ja, es ist schwierig sich Draco in diese Rolle hineinversetzt vorzustellen. Ich hab auch eine Weile gebraucht, nachdem ich die Grundidee hatte.<br/><span class="user_bold">leewes</span> Deine Fragen bezüglich der Heilerausbildung, wird in späteren Kapiteln beantwortet.<br/><span class="user_bold">Buecherwurm84</span> Für Scorpius wird sich wirklich nichts ändern. Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Eltern geschieden sein werden. Und natürlich werden Harry und Draco sich des öffteren über den Weg laufen. Wäre es sonst eine DM/HP Story?<br/>                            </p></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/684757"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 4 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/724717"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/4/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>8 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/5/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.485<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext"><p></p><div class="user-formatted">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Pairing:</span> Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold"></span><br/><span class="user_bold">Wenn Ihr irgendwelchen bescheuerten Rechtschreibfehler finden sollte, die wirklich grässlich zu lesen sind, informiert mich bitte...<br/>Ich treff heute irgendwie keine Tasten</span><br/><span class="user_underlined">P.S.: Ich hatte einen Logikfehler, den ich in den nächsten Tagen korregieren werde.<br/>(Wer mehr dazu wissen will sollte "BloodyMoon" Reviewantwort überfliegen.<br/>Der Entsprechende Teil ist hervorgehoben.</span></p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"></div></div></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel 4:</span> ››Wollen wir Freunde sein?‹‹ ››Ja, das wäre toll!‹‹
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(25.1.2009)</p></div><br/>Ginny kam um halb fünf morgens ins Mungo gestürmt und verlangte sofort ihren Sohn zu sehen. Harry hatte seine beiden müden Kinder an der Hand und sah ziemlich schuldbewusst aus.<br/>Draco seufzte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie hier auftauchen würde.<br/>„Mrs Potter, Sie können jetzt nicht zu Ihrem Sohn. Kommen Sie zu den Besuchszeiten wieder.“, versuchte Lisa Ginny zu erklären.<br/>„Ich werde Sie alle verklagen, wenn ich nicht sofort zu meinem Jungen kann!“, schrie sie und donnerte mit der Faust auf den Tresen. Lisa sah hilfesuchend zu Draco.<br/>„Mrs Potter? Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag-“, versuchte es nun Draco und wurde jäh unterbrochen.<br/>„Haben Sie Kinder? Wenn Sie welche hätten, dann wüssten Sie wie ich mich fühle! Lassen Sie mich zu meinem Sohn!“, donnerte sie.<br/>„Wie wäre es, wenn du den Heiler aussprechen lässt, Ginny?“, versuchte es nun Harry und erntete giftige Blicke. Schließlich sah sie abwartend zu Draco.<br/>„Sie dürfen zu Ihrem Sohn“ Ginny wollte schon losstürmen, als Draco dazu fügte:<br/>„Unter der Bedingung, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Albus braucht seine Ruhe, wenn er gesund werden will. Und wenn Sie im diese nicht gönnen, kann ich Sie nicht zu Ihrem Kind lassen.“<br/>Ginny sah Draco erbost an, gab sich jedoch geschlagen und wurde von einer Schwester zu ihrem Kind gebracht. Draco sah der rothaarigen Frau hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Sag es ja nicht.“, knurrte Harry als Draco den Mund auf machte um etwas zu sagen.<br/>Er grinste und sagte dann schließlich:<br/>„Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt.“<br/>Harry verdrehte die Augen und hob die kleine Lily auf seine Arme. James war auf einen Stuhl geklettert und war direkt eingeschlafen. Lily schien ebenfalls eingeschlafen zu sein. Vorsichtig wiegte Harry das kleine Mädchen auf seinen Armen.<br/>„War es schlimm?“, fragte Draco und blickte in die Richtung, in die Ginny verschwunden war.<br/>„Sie wird mir erst noch die Hölle heiß machen.“, erklärte Harry leise. Draco setzte sich neben James und betrachtete den Jungen beim schlafen.<br/>„Erklär es ihr, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es verstehen wird.“, meinte der Blonde abwesend und strich James über das rot-schwarze Haar.<br/>„Albus sieht aus wie du.“ Harry sah den Blonden verwirrt an.<br/>„Die Augen, die Haare. Ich glaube, sein Wesen ist wie deines.“, sagte der Heiler lächelnd.<br/>„Kann es sein, dass du weich geworden bist, Malfoy?“, fragte der Held der Zauberwelt belustigt.<br/>„Wer weiß.“, antwortete dieser schulterzuckend und stand auf.<br/>Er streckte sich und sah Harry einfach nur an.<br/>„Was ist?“, fragte dieser nach einiger Zeit.<br/>Ihr passt nicht zusammen, schoss es Draco unvermittelt durch den Kopf.<br/>Wie er auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war, wusste er allerdings selbst nicht so genau.<br/>„Warum ist Albus eigentlich nicht mit nach Rumänien?“, fragte er schließlich. Harry antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern betrachtete seine schlafenden Kinder liebevoll.<br/>„Er war erkältet und wir wollten ihm eine so lange Reise nicht zumuten, und da ich sowieso hierbleiben sollte hat Ginny nur James und Lily mitgenommen.“, erklärte er.<br/>Draco nickte verstehend.<br/>„Ich komm nachher wieder.“, sagte er und verschwand, um sich für die Visite vorzubereiten.<p>„Guten Morgen, Albus. Mrs Potter.“, begrüßte Draco die beiden. Ginny nickte ihm höflich zu, während Albus ihn fröhlich begrüßte. Draco untersuchte die Wunde und notierte anschließend zufrieden die Ergebnisse.<br/>„So, wie es aussieht, kannst du heute wieder nach Hause gehen.“ Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.<br/>„Muss ich etwas beachten?“, fragte sie.<br/>„Albus sollte noch nicht zu viel herum rennen, sonst könnte die Wunde wieder aufreißen. Am besten, Sie kommen nächste Woche zur Nachuntersuchung vorbei.“<br/>Ginny nickte und strich Albus die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn.<br/>„Ich werde die Entlassung veranlassen.“, sagte Draco, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Zimmer. Er gab die Akte an eine Schwester ab und lehnte sich an den Tresen. Draco mochte den Kleinen und Scorpius mochte ihn auch. Sein Sohn redete nur noch von Albus und Draco hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass aus den beiden einmal wirklich gute Freunde werden könnten.<br/>Er hoffte es – nicht für sich selbst, damit er Harry sehen konnte, sonder für Scorpius, der Albus jetzt schon als Bruder zu betrachten schien.<br/>Und dabei kannten sich die Kinder eigentlich gar nicht…<br/>››Wollen wir Freunde sein?‹‹ ››Das wäre toll!‹‹</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Sonntag, 08. Februar 2009)</p></div><br/>Draco wachte um sieben Uhr auf, auch wenn er heute nicht arbeiten musste, so war sein innerer Wecker trotzdem sehr zuverlässig.<br/>Aber was sollte er mit der Nacht, die er nun unweigerlich vor sich hatte, anfangen?<br/>Seufzend erhob er sich und ging duschen. Am besten würde es sein, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen endlich Scorpius‘ Geburtstagsgeschenk kaufen ging.<br/>Oh Mann… er hatte mal wieder keine Ahnung was er ihm schenken sollte. Was bekam man zum vierten Geburtstag von seinem Vater? Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr an seinen dritten Geburtstag erinnern.<br/>Vielleicht sollte er seine Mutter um Rat fragen… sie wusste immer etwas.<br/>Das Telefon klingelte und Draco verfluchte die Person, die gerade Anrief.<br/>Alle Leute, die Draco kannte hatten wirklich ein unglaubliches Talent zu Zeitpunkten anzurufen, die mehr als nur ungünstig waren.<br/>Draco stellte das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche.<br/>Nackt, wie er war, eilte er zum nächsten Telefon und hob mit einem genervten „Ja?“ ab.<br/>„Hallo, Dray.“, kicherte jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung.<br/>„Wer ist da?“, fragte Draco erneut.<br/>„Hier ischt Harry. Harry Potter.“<br/>„Bist du betrunken?“, fragte Draco entsetzt.<br/>„Nö.“, kicherte er weiter.<br/>„Du, Draay?“<br/>„Was ist denn, Harry?“, fragte Draco und ärgerte sich über diesen bescheuerten Spitznamen.<br/>„Würdescht du vielleicht die Tür auf machen? Isch hab geklingelt… hicks! Aber du hascht nicht aufgemacht und ich glaub, deine Klingel ist putt. Putt, putt, kaputt.“ Erneut kicherte Harry am anderen Ende der Leitung dümmlich.<br/>„Du stehst also vor meiner Tür?“, fragte Draco nach.<br/>„Jaah.“, gab Harry zurück.<br/>Seufzend – und immer noch nass und nackt – ging Draco zu seiner Wohnungstür und sah durch den Spion.<br/>Vor seiner Tür stand wirklich Potter und so dämlich grinsend, wie es Draco noch nie gesehen hat. Seufzend legte er auf und öffnete im selben Moment die Türe.<br/>„Hi.“, grinste Harry und schob sich in die Wohnung. Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und betrachtete den sternhagelvollen Harry.<br/>„Du hast getrunken.“, stellte er fest, da der Schwarzhaarige sowieso schon dabei war, seine Wohnung mit dem Geruch von Alkohol zu verpesten.<br/>„Nee.“, sagte Harry erneut und drehte sich zu Draco um. Erst jetzt schien dieser den Blonden richtig zu sehen und festzustellen, dass er nackt war.<br/>„Du bist nackt.“, sagte Harry und Draco hatte das Gefühl, das der Alkohol in Harrys Blut irgendwie von hier auf jetzt verschwunden war.<br/>„Und nass.“, setzte Draco nach. Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe und ließ seine Blicke über Dracos Körper wandern.<br/>„Du bist nackt.“, wiederholte der ehemalige Gryffindor und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Draco wusste, dass er Harry auf schnellstem Wege los werden müsste, oder diese Situation würde ausarten…<br/>„Ich bin nackt und du betrunken. Harry, du solltest lieber gehen.“<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf, machte zwei große Schritte und stand direkt vor Draco.<br/>„Ich will nicht gehen.“, hauchte Harry und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust.<br/>„Du solltest aber…“, gab Draco leise zurück.<br/>„Könnte ich nicht noch ein wenig bleiben?“, fragte Harry und sah ihn von unten an. Draco wusste, dass es ab jetzt kein Zurück mehr geben würde, und es war ihm egal. Draco fasste Harrys Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an, bevor er seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen presste.
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Montag, 09. Februar 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[2 Wochen und 0 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>Draco lag wach. Schon seit geraumer Zeit und er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er nicht mit Potter geschlafen hätte. Nicht, dass es nicht ein unglaubliches Gefühl gewesen wäre, sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen und versenken, aber dennoch… Harry war betrunken gewesen und das hätte eigentlich nicht passieren dürfen.<br/>Er betrachtete den Mann, der eng an ihn gekuschelt lag.<br/>Jetzt war nichts mehr, wie es einmal gewesen war und es würde wahrscheinlich auch niemals wieder so sein.<br/>Draco seufzte auf.<br/>Das war nicht gut.<br/>Gar nicht gut.<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich etwas und rieb sich an Draco, was diesen unterdrückt aufstöhnen ließ.<br/>„Morgen.“, murmelte der ehemalige Gryffindor zufrieden, schlug die Augen auf und lächelte den Blonden an.<br/>„Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte Draco vorsichtig. Eigentlich hatte er Jahre lang von diesem Moment geträumt und jetzt, wo er da war, fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Sie waren beide (noch-)verheiratete Männer mit Kindern und hatten gerade ihre Frauen betrogen.<br/>Okay, Draco hatte Astoria nicht betrogen, da sie ja schließlich wusste, wie es um Draco stand und es von Anfang an akzeptiert hatte.<br/>Aber Ginny nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wie es um ihren Mann und ihre Ehe stand und sie wusste auch nicht, dass Harry sie betrogen hatte…<br/>„Warum bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?“, fragte Draco so unvermittelt, wie ihm auch dieser Gedanke gekommen war.<br/>„Ginny hat mich rausgeschmissen.“, flüsterte Harry an Dracos Brust und zog den Arm des Blonden über sich, so, dass er in seinen Armen lag.<br/>„Warum?“, hackte Draco weiter nach. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Sie sagt, ich könne auf der Arbeit schlafen, da ich sowieso immer dort bin.“<br/>„Und dann hast du dich volllaufenlassen und bist zu mir gekommen.“, schloss Draco.<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht.<br/>„Vielleicht solltest du dich mehr um deine Familie bemühen?“, schlug Draco vor, auch wenn diese Worte ihm mehr zusetzten, als er gehofft hatte.<br/>Jetzt, wo Harry Potter – der Kerl in den er seit dreizehn Jahren verliebt war – in seinen Armen lag, schlug er ihm vor sich um seine Familie zu bemühen?<br/>Vielleicht sollte Draco wirklich eine Therapie ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen.<br/>„Willst du mich nicht?“ Harry hatte sich umgedreht und sah nun Draco fragend an.<br/>„Wie?“, fragte der Angesprochene verwirrt.<br/>„Ob du mich nicht willst, habe ich gefragt. Ich würde es verstehen… Wer würde mich schon wegen mir und nicht wegen meines Rufes lieben.“, schnaubte Harry und entzog sich Dracos Armen.<br/>Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen ein, während Draco ihn sprachlos beobachtete.<br/>„Das war ein Fehler. Ein riesen großer Fehler.“, sagte Harry, während er vor dem Bett stand und Draco betrachtete.<br/>„Vergessen wir das alles hier und tun so, als wäre das nie passiert. Wir sehen uns…“, sagte der Auror und verschwand aus Dracos Schlafzimmer und nur Sekunden später flog die Wohnungstür zu.<br/>Draco starrte auf den Punkt, auf welchem Harry vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte.<br/>War das gerade wirklich passiert, oder schlief er noch? Kopfschüttelnd stand Draco auf.<br/>Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, da Harry seinen Standpunkt klar verdeutlicht hatte und er sich im Moment nicht bestimmt nicht umstimmen lassen würde.<p>„Hi Daisy.“, begrüßte Draco am Abend die Oberschwester auf Station eins.<br/>„Wie geht’s den Wölfen?“<br/>„Sie sind alle unten im Keller. Der Anbau ist gestern fertig geworden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig.“ Draco nickte Daisy zu und stieg in den Aufzug um in den Keller zu fahren.<br/>„Guten Abend, Doktor.“, begrüßte ihn Jenny, die Schwester.<br/>„Hallo. Sag mal, wie geht es ihnen?“ Draco lehnte sich an den Tresen im Eingangsbereich und sah den Gang hinunter.<br/>„Ihnen geht es soweit gut. Sie sind alle zahm und soweit ich weiß, schlafen die meisten.“<br/>Draco nickte und ging den Gang hinunter.<br/>Die meisten Wölfe schliefen wirklich, musste er feststellen. Mary gehörte zu den wenig wachen, allerdings war sie auch die einzige, die in ihrem Zimmer-Käfig wie ein wildgewordener Eber herum lief.<br/>Sie sprang auf das Bett und zurück auf den Boden. Schließlich entdeckte sie Draco und ging auf ihn zu.<br/>Vor der unsichtbaren Absperrung setzte sie sich auf ihren Hintern und legte den Kopf schief.<br/>„Du bist ein niedlicher Werwolf.“, sagte Draco zu der Kleinen und Mary begann mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.<br/>„Und du würdest ein gutes Haustier abgeben.“, kicherte Draco.<br/>Mary bellte zustimmend und begann ihren Schweif zu jagen. Als Mary sich wieder vor Draco hinsetzte und ihn ansah, verspürte er tiefes Mitgefühl für die Kleine.<br/>Sie war so jung und nur wegen eines Fehlers, den nicht einmal sie begangen hatte, war sie nun verdammt ihr Leben als Werwolf zu fristen.<br/>„Es tut mir Leid, was mit dir passiert ist, Mary. So etwas ist wirklich schlimm und es ist nichts, was man jemanden wünschen würde…“</p>
<p>„Die Barrieren fahren hoch, sobald der Vollmond aufgeht und sie gehen automatisch wieder runter, sobald er untergegangen ist.“, erklärte Jenny Draco und sah auf die Uhr.<br/>„In ein paar Minuten ist es vorbei.“ „Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier?“, fragte Sarah an Jenny gewandt. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schrieb etwas in eine Akte.<br/>„Ihr beide seid komisch.“, sagte Draco und betrachtete die eineiigen Zwillinge. „Wieso denn? Sie hat seit zwei Stunden Feierabend und ist immer noch hier.“ Draco verdrehte die Augen und ging zu den Werwölfen. Die meisten lagen nackt auf ihren Betten und schliefen fest. Natürlich Mary nicht. Sobald sie sich zurückverwandelt hatte und die Barrieren weg gewesen waren, war sie zu Kim hinüber gelaufen und hatte sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt. Die beiden unterhielten sich leise, sodass sie die anderen nicht weckten.<br/>„Guten Morgen.“, sagte Draco leise.<br/>„Morgen.“, erwiderten beide.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht, wie die anderen alle schlafen können.“, meinte Kim kopfschüttelnd.<br/>„Werwolf sein ist toll. Warum hast du mich nicht schon viel früher gebissen?“, fragte Mary fröhlich und Kim lachte auf.<br/>„Du bist ein abgebrühtes kleines Biest, dass ist dir doch klar, oder Mary?“<br/>Das Mädchen nickte und kuschelte sich an Kims Brust, nur um Sekunden später einzuschlafen.<br/>„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Draco leise.<br/>„Mir geht es gut, aber…“ Kim schwieg und betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen in ihren Armen.<br/>„Aber was?“<br/>„Wenn ich schwanger wäre, hätte das Kind eine fünfzig prozentige Chance, gesund auf die Welt zu kommen. Es würde eins zu eins stehen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das, was mich mein Leben lang belastet einem Kind antun möchte.“ Draco wusste genau, warum sie das sagte.<br/>„Weiß Henry bescheid?“, fragte er mitfühlend. Kim schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Er hat schon genug mit mir zu tun und Kinder kamen für uns eigentlich nie in Frage…“<br/>Der Blonde nickte verstehend.<br/>„Wie weit bist du?“<br/>„Fünf Wochen und ein Tag.“<br/>Kim schüttelte den Kopf.</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Samstag, 14 Februar 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[2 Wochen und 5 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>Draco betrachtete die vielen Kinder, die wie verrückte durch den Schnee sprangen.<br/>„Drei.“, sagte Astoria, die neben ihm saß und ihrem Sohn dabei zusah, wie er mit Albus einen Schneemann baute.<br/>„Ja, heute ist er Drei. Gestern war er noch Zwei und heute in einem Jahr ist er Vier… Meine Güte, Draco, er wird so schnell groß.“ Draco lächelte und ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste wandern. Ein typischer Kindergeburtstag mit vielen Kindern und den dazugehörigen Eltern…<br/>„Dich bedrückt etwas.“, stellte Astoria nach einer Weile fest.<br/>„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, fragte der Blonde ironisch.<br/>„Könnte daran liegen, dass du heute ziemlich ungesprächig bist.“ Astoria zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Scorpius hat heute Geburtstag, Draco, und normalerweise spielst du immer mit ihm.“ Draco seufzte, da er nicht wirklich wusste, was er hätte darauf erwidern sollen. Er entschloss sich für die Wahrheit und beugte sich zu Astoria hinüber.<br/>„Ich habe mit Harry Potter geschlafen.“ Der Kopf seiner Frau zuckte herum und Draco sah in ihr ungläubiges Gesicht.<br/>„Das ist ein Scherz.“, sagte Astoria voller Überzeugung und Draco wusste, dass sie es wirklich hoffte.<br/>„Nein, ist es nicht. Er ist letzten Sonntag betrunken bei mir aufgetaucht und irgendwie führte eins zum anderen.“, sagte er kleinlaut und betete zu Gott, dass Astoria mit ihrer Predigt bis zum Ende der Feier warten würde.<br/>„Bei Merlin…“, sagte sie und suchte die Gäste wohl nach Harry ab.<br/>„Weiß seine Frau davon?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Er sagte, es sei ein Fehler gewesen und wir sollten das ganze Vergessen und so tun, als wäre nie was gewesen.“ Astoria nickte verstehend.<br/>„Habt ihr Verhütet?“, war ihre nächste Frage.<br/>Draco seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Du weißt, was passiert sein kann…?“<br/>Langsam nickte Draco.<br/>Ja, ihm war bewusst, was passiert sein könnte.<br/>„Hast du in seine Akte gelesen?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Und?“<br/>„Positiv.“<br/>„Scheiße.“<br/>Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide.<br/>„Weiß er, dass er Positiv ist?“, fragte Astoria nach.<br/>„Ich denke nicht. Der Test erfolgte kurz nach seiner Geburt, wenn man dem Datum Glauben schenken darf und da seine Eltern tot sind, werden sie es ihm wohl schlecht gesagt haben.“<br/>„<span class="user_italic">Normalerweise</span> bist du doch nicht so unvorsichtig.“ Draco wusste, dass sie ihn anklagte und er ließ es zu, weil sie recht hatte.<br/><span class="user_italic">Normalerweise</span> war er nicht so unvorsichtig.<br/>Aber <span class="user_italic">normalerweise</span> ging es auch nicht um Harry Potter.<br/>Oh verdammt, dachte Draco und verspannte sich auf seinem Stuhl.<br/>„Was ist los?“<br/>„Was ist, wenn es passiert ist? Astoria, Potter ist kein Niemand – über ihn wird mindestens einmal im Monat berichtet und als die Weasley schwanger wurde war da wirklich großer Wirbel…“<br/>„Hoffen und beten.“, erwiderte Astoria zerknirscht und beobachtete die Gäste.<br/><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(2785 Wörter)</p></div><br/><div class="user_right"></div></div>
</div><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p><br/>Reviewantworten:<br/>Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste noch nicht!<br/><span class="user_bold"></span><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p>Danke an:<br/><span class="user_bold">BloodyMoon</span> Mit Harrys Hand ist wieder alles in Ordnung, er hatte ja nichts schwerwiegendes oder so...<br/>Ich denke, wenn man sich nicht auf die ein oder andere Weise liebt, kann man kein solch gutes Verhältnis wie Draco und Astoria haben, auch wenn die beiden wohl eher geschwisterliche Gefühle für den anderen hegen.<br/>Seit kurzem kennen sich die beiden Knirpse... Aufhin Dracos Vorschlag eben<br/>Blaise ist mit keiner Greengrass verheiratet, er konnte es nur noch immer nicht fassen, dass Draco Astoria wirklich geheiratet hatte.<br/>Mary ist ein Optimist. Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde sogar Alien, welche die Weltherrschaft an sich reisen wollen herzlichst begrüßen.<br/><span class="user_underlined">Das Alter hättest du eigentlich einfach berechnen können. Draco und Harry wurden 1980 geboren und man hat jetzt 2009. Folglich sind sie 28 und werden 29.<br/>Albus und Scorpius sind in meiner Story im Januar, bzw. Februar 2006 geboren. Das heißt sie sind jetzt 3 und nicht vier... und mir ist ein Fehler in meinem Text aufgefallen... wtf -.-</span><br/><span class="user_bold">james-albus-lily</span> Ich finde auch, dass Draco und Astoria es gut hinbekommen und dabei sind sie auch noch ein gutes Vorbild für ihren Sohn. Sogar eine Ehe ohne partnerschaftliche Liebe kann erfolg haben... für eine Weile zumindest.<br/><span class="user_bold">blutrote rose</span> Draco ist weich geworden. Finde ich zumindest *grins*<br/><span class="user_bold">Buecherwurm84</span> Als Arzt muss er eigentlich ein offenes Ohr für seine Patienten haben, nicht? Immer versucht, anderen zu helfen.<br/>Ich an Dracos stelle würde verdrängen, was er zu Blaise gesagt hätte... Weil es sonst bedeutet, dass es wahr wird...<br/>Und ich glaube, es dauert wirklich nicht mehr lange, auch wenn mir scheint, dass Draco teilweise einen eisernen Willen haben kann...<br/><span class="user_bold">Arwen1981</span> Wie alles im Leben braucht auch eine solch verkorkste (noch nicht-) Beziehung seine Zeit und von jetzt auf gleich ein "Oh Harry ich liebe dich, und mit unserer Liebe können wir Voldi besiegen" ist doof und langweilig. Da passiert ja gar nichts und ich könnte auf (fertiggestellt) drücken... Also dauert es!<br/>Wie die anderen darauf reagieren werden, weiß ich selbst noch nicht... Merlin, dass wird ein Chaos...<br/>Mary... hm, sie nimmt es gelassen, freundet sich mit ihrem inneren Werwolf an und tritt, wenn sie Erwachsen ist, für die Werwolfsrechte ein.<br/>Was Albus und Scorpius betrifft... ich habe keine Ahnung und ihr alter... da ist ein Fehler in meiner Logik, den ich erst heute bemerkt habe *grummel*<br/><span class="user_bold">leewes</span> Dir habe ich ja bereits geantwortet... Ich hoffe dir hat das Kapitel gefallen?<br/><span class="user_bold">Fwuuper</span> Niedlich...? *echo, echo*<br/>Haben Eltern nicht im allgemeinen Angst, bei ihren Kindern zu versagen? Also ich hätte es...<br/>Ginny hat wohl jetzt ein Scheindungsgrund, auch wenn ich nicht vor habe, sie als einen dieser "Ich will unbedingt Potters Frau sein"-Ginny zu machen...<br/>Und Draco, ich glaube, er ist so, wie er immer sein wollte - oder so was in der art halt<br/><span class="user_bold">Talia has a dream</span> Hi Talia^^<br/>Ich hatte schon einige FF's mit Draco als Heiler vor der Nase aber irgendwie hat mir da immer der Medizinische Aspekt gefehlt und irgendwie versuche ich das hier mal mit richtig rein zu bringen, damit es nicht so eine Lari-Fari-"Draco ist Heiler aber nie bei der Arbeit"-Story wird. Und als Arzt verbringt er seltsamerweise die meiste Zeit des Tages im Hospital.<br/>Und perönliche Probleme gehören doch dazu, oder? Sonst wäre es ja langweilig, wenn es so Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen wäre.<br/><span class="user_bold"></span><br/>                            </p><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/3/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/5/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/724717"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 5 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/698352"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/5/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>7 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table">
      <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/4/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffselect floatleft">
        <p> </p>
        <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
      </div>
      <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/6/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
                  <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
                </a>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>2.940<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext"><p></p><div class="user-formatted">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Autor:</span> Talin<br/><span class="user_bold">Pairing:</span> Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold">Wichtiges:</span> Vom 22. Juli bis zum 20. September bin ich nicht zu Hause - vielleicht mal übers Wochenende, aber ich bin nicht da.<br/>Ich werde in der Zeit trotzdem versuchen weiter zu schreiben.<br/>Vor dem 22. Juli werde ich versuchen noch ein Kapitel hoch zuladen, aber versprechen tue ich, wie immer, nichts.<br/><span class="user_bold">Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sommer und bleibt nicht zu lange in der Sonne!</span><br/><span class="user_underlined">Ich wurde ein paar Mal gefragt, ob Harry krank sei, weil er "Positiv" ist.<br/>Nein, er ist nicht krank und das "Positiv" wird sich dann im nächsten Kapitel klären.</span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"></div></div></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel 5:</span>
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Sonntag, 15 Februar 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[2 Wochen und 6 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>„Kann ich später einmal Kinder haben?“, fragte Mary, während Draco ihre Lungenfunktion prüfte.<br/>„Mary“, mahnte ihre Mutter ernst und brachte ihre Tochter so einen Moment lang ruhig zu bleiben.<br/>„Ja, du kannst Kinder haben, aber das wird für dich bedeuten, dass du ziemlich oft und ziemlich lange im Krankenhaus sein werden musst.“, antwortete Draco, nachdem er fertig war.<br/>Die Tür des Untersuchungszimmers wurde geöffnet und Kim steckte ihren Kopf hinein.<br/>„Draco, wenn du hier fertig bist, kann ich dich dann kurz ausleihen?“, fragte sie und winkte dem rothaarigen Mädchen zu.<br/>Draco nickte dem Werwolf zu, woraufhin sie das Zimmer verließ.<br/>„Mary redet manchmal wirklich nur noch über das Werwolf-sein.“, sagte Mrs Harrison schmunzelnd. Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.<br/>„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte einen Moment.“ Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Stationsheiler.<br/>Schnell war Jener gefunden und Draco trat an Hippocrates Smethwyk heran.<br/>„Doktor Smethwyk?“<br/>„Doktor Malfoy? Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte der alte Mann freundlich.<br/>„Es geht um eine der Werwölfe, die im Januar gebissen wurden.“ Der Stationsheiler wies auf einen unbenutzten Raum und die beiden Männer gingen hinein.<br/>„Mary Harrison. Sie ist neun Jahre alt und seit letzten Monat ein Werwolf. Sie findet das, was ihr passiert ist ‚wunderbar‘, und ich würde ihr gerne zeigen, was die Schattenseite des Werwolfseins ist.“<br/>Der ältere Mann betrachtete Draco einige Zeit lang schweigend.<br/>„Sie möchten einem neun jährigen Mädchen mutwillig den Wolfsbanntrank vorenthalten?“, fragte er nach.<br/>„Ja.“, antwortete Draco fest.<br/>„Warum?“<br/>„Damit sie weiß, dass sie nicht fahrlässig handeln darf. Sie selbst wurde zum Wolf, weil jemand anderes fahrlässig war und nicht Cole. Mary muss wissen, dass sie gefährlich ist und sie muss wissen, was die Bestie in ihr zu tun vermag.“<br/>Smethwyk nickte.<br/>„Setzten Sie bei allen Neuzugängen den Wolfsbanntrank ab und erklären Sie ihnen, was auf sie zukommt.“<br/>Draco nickte dankbar und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg.<p>„Kim?“, fragte Draco besorgt, als er die ältere Frau auf einer Untersuchungsliege sitzend vorfand.<br/>„Ein Baby…“, seufzte sie und sah auf.<br/>„Wenn dieses Baby nur ein bisschen von meinem Blut in seinen Organismus aufnimmt, wird es von Geburt an ein Wolf sein.“ Draco setzte sich neben die braunhaarige Frau und betrachtete sie von der Seite.<br/>„Mir stehen noch acht Vollmonde mit diesem Baby bevor und jedes Mal kann etwas schrecklich schief gehen. Wenn ich mich an einem einzigen dieser Vollmonde verwandle, kann ich das Kind anstecken und es zu einem Monster wie mir machen.“<br/>Sie schluchzte auf und Draco fing an, beruhigend über ihren Rücken zu streichen.<br/>„Wir haben doch immer verhütet.“, schniefte sie und starrte zu Boden.<br/>„Ich versteh nicht, wie das passieren konnte.<br/>Wie konnte ich schwanger werden, wenn wir immer darauf geachtet haben, dass nichts passiert?<br/>Zuerst werde ich während der Schreckensherrschaft des Dunkeln Lords gebissen und jetzt bin ich auch noch schwanger!<br/>Das Schicksal hasst mich.“<br/>„Vielleicht hasst dich das Schicksal nicht.“, meinte Draco beruhigend und fuhr weiterhin mit seiner Hand über den Rücken der Schwangeren.<br/>„Vielleicht hatte all das einen Grund.<br/>Du wurdest gebissen und was ist heute?<br/>Du machst das Beste daraus, in dem du den ‚Welpen‘ hilfst ihre innere Bestie wenigstens zu akzeptieren und ihnen zu zeigen, dass man dennoch alles machen kann, auch wenn man einmal im Monat auf allen vieren und mit Pelz durch den Wald jagt.“<br/>Kim schnaubte, schien aber zu verstehen, worauf Draco hinaus will.<br/>„Und du bist schwanger.“, sagte er.<br/>„Für Männer besteht ja keine Gefahr, dass ihre Kinder infiziert werden, da Lykanthropie nicht das Erbgut angreift, sondern lediglich ein Virus ist. Aber bei dir, Kim, ist es wirklich komplizierter.<br/>Das weißt du und ich auch, ebenso sämtliches Personal in diesem Gebäude. Dennoch ist ein Wunder – und ich bin sicher, Mary würde auf der Stelle mit dir tauschen.“<br/>Kim schmunzelte und kniff dem Blonden in die Seite.<br/>„Rede mit deinem Mann darüber und entscheidet euch, bevor es zu spät ist. Meine Unterstützung hast du, egal für was ihr euch entscheidet.“</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Montag, 23 Februar 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[4 Wochen und 0 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>Draco lag schon seit Stunden wach und betrachtete die Decke über ihm. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu dem Abend als Harry vor seiner Tür stand und dann…<br/>Er sollte lieber nicht daran denken, beschloss er und drehte sich auf die Seite.<br/>Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Wecker. Es war halb sieben, am Abend.<br/>Er griff danach, stellte den Alarm aus und stand auf.<br/>Es würde sich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr lohnen einzuschlafen.<br/>Er schlürfte ins Bad, zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche.<br/>Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Rücken, doch so richtig war er nicht im hier und jetzt.<br/>Er malte sich nicht aus, was vielleicht passiert sein könnte.<br/><span class="user_italic">Ein Baby…</span> hallte es in seinem Kopf und Draco presste die Augen zusammen.<br/>Ein Baby war eigentlich das letzte was Harry oder Draco brauchen könnten.<br/>Zumal da Harry mit Ginny verheiratet war und ein Baby nun wirklich als Beweis für einen Betrug war.<br/>Aber wenigstens konnte sie ihm nicht vorwerfen eine andere Frau angefasst zu haben…<br/>Der Blonde seufzte und griff nach dem Shampoo.<br/>„Draco?“, rief jemand.<br/>„Im Bad.“, brüllte er zurück.<br/>Die Tür wurde geöffnet und auch wenn Draco durch den ganzen Dunst nichts sehen konnte, erkannte er Astoria.<br/>„Ginny Potter war heute bei mir.“, sagte sie unvermittelt und Draco hielt inne.<br/>„Wieso?“, fragte er.<br/>„Sie sagte, Harry benimmt sich komisch.“, meinte sie kryptisch.<br/>„Komisch ist ein weitläufiger Begriff, Astoria.“, antwortete er ihr und wusch sich die Haare aus.<br/>„Ginny sagte, Harry schläft im Gästezimmer und ist nie länger als fünf Minuten mit ihr in einem Zimmer. Sie bat mich um Tipps für ihre Ehe.“<br/>Draco stieg aus der Dusche und betrachtete seine beste Freundin.<br/>Diese reichte ihm ein Badetuch, welches Draco sich um die Hüften schlang.<br/>„Worauf willst du hinaus?“, fragte Draco ohne erkennbare Neugierde.<br/>„Ginny vermutet, dass Harry eine Affäre hat.“<br/>Draco sah Astoria lange an und er wusste, was sie ihn eigentlich hatte fragen wollen.<br/>„Wir hatten ein Mal Sex und das ist jetzt zwei Wochen her.“, sagte er und griff nach einem weiteren Badetuch um sich die Haare trocken zu reiben.<br/>Astoria seufzte und verlies das Badezimmer, während Draco sich fertig machte.<br/>Einige Minuten später fand er sie am Esstisch sitzen, während es im Raum nach frischem Kaffee roch.<br/>Er goss sich eine Tasse des Muntermachers ein und setzte sich zu Astoria.<br/>Beide tranken schweigend ihren Kaffee und starrten gedankenverloren vor sich hin.<br/>„Wenn Harry…“, begann Astoria.<br/>„Du kennst mich.“, meinte Draco nur.<br/>„Ja, ich weiß. Aber nehmen wir mal an, dass er schwanger ist, es rechtzeitig bemerkt und es entfernen lässt – wärst du damit einverstanden?“<br/>„Es ist sein Körper und damit seine Entscheidung.“<br/>„Du wärst damit einverstanden?“<br/>„Ja.“<br/>„Und was, wenn er es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt?“<br/>„Dann werde ich ihm helfen, wo ich kann.“
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Dienstag, 10 März 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[6 Wochen und 1 Tag schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>„Morgen ist Vollmond.“, sagte Kim und sah auf.<br/>„Ja.“, gab Draco brummig zur Antwort.<br/>„Für die Neuen ist es der erste Vollmond ohne Wolfsbanntrank.“, murmelte Kim und legte den Kopf schief.<br/>„Hoffentlich auch der letzte.“, sagte der Blonde und klappte eine Akte zu.<br/>„Draco?“<br/>„Kim“<br/>Draco sah die ältere Frau fragend an, während diese ihren Blick starr auf eine Akte gerichtet hatte.<br/>„Henry und ich… wir wollen es versuchen.“, flüsterte sie leise. Draco nickte ihr lächelnd zu.<br/>„Das freut mich für euch.“ Kim schnaubte.<br/>„Das ganze hat einen Haken.“<br/>„Der da wäre?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.<br/>„Mein Termin ist der vierte Oktober und das ist ein Vollmond.“<br/>„Wunderbar.“, meinte Draco gepresst, da er jetzt wusste, worauf Kim hinaus wollte.<br/>„Kann man am ersten Oktober die Geburt einleiten?“, fragte sie.<br/>„Prinzipiell bin ich ja dagegen, aber in deinem Fall, wäre es wahrscheinlich wirklich das Beste.“<br/>Kim nickte, nahm sich eine Akte und verschwand.
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Donnerstag, 12 März 2009)<br/><span class="user_linethrough">[6 Wochen und 3 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>„Das war…“, sagte Mary und starrte die Wand an.<br/>„Schlimm, bemerkenswert, furchteinflößend, wundervoll…? Such dir was aus.“, meinte Kim, während Draco Marys Blutdruck maß.<br/>„Furchteinflößend.“, meinte Mary und nickte.<br/>„Werwolf sein ist furchteinflößend. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass man einen solchen Appetit auf Mensch haben kann.<br/>Das ist… kannibalisch.“<br/>Kim kicherte, während Draco schnaubte.<br/>„Du hast den Vollmond aber ganz gut überstanden.“, grinste Kim.<br/>„Ich war ein Monster!“, rief Mary aufgebracht.<br/>„Naja…“, kam es vom Blonden.<br/>„Du kannst dich wieder anziehen.“ Mary sprang von der Untersuchungsliege und zog sich ihren Pulli ungeschickt über den Kopf.<br/>„Muss ich nächsten Monat auch wieder so sein?“, fragte das rothaarige Mädchen.<br/>„Nein, du bekommst ab heute wieder diesen ekeligen Trank, der dich zum zahmen Hündchen macht.“<br/>Draco verstrubbelte ihr Haar und scheuchte sie dann aus dem Untersuchungszimmer, während Kim noch mit ihrer Mutter zurück blieb.<br/>„Muss ich diesen Trank wirklich jeden Tag nehmen?“, fragte Mary und verzog das Gesicht.<br/>„Entweder dass, oder du wirst eingesperrt werden. Suchs dir aus.“<br/>„Ich nehm den Trank.“, meinte die Kleine und nickte bekräftigend.<br/>„Dann ist ja gut.“, sagte Draco und sah sich um.<br/>„Dieser blonde Heiler, der dieses kleine Mädchen untersucht. Ist er Single?“, hörte Draco jemanden sagen.<br/>Mary hatte es auch gehört, denn sie bedeutete ihm leise zu sein, während sie sich an die Wand presste.<br/>Draco tat es der Kleinen nach und so lauschten beide.<br/>„Du meinst Doktor Malfoy?“, antwortete eine andere Schwester, die Draco als Lucy ausmachte.<br/>„Malfoy? Ist das sein Name.“, sagte die andere, die Draco nicht kannte.<br/>„Ja, Draco Malfoy. Er arbeitet erst seit drei Monaten hier und davor in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus.“, sagte Lucy.<br/>„Er ist ziemlich süß.“<br/>„Und soweit ich weiß ist er verheiratet.“, gab Lucy zurück.<br/>Mary ergriff Dracos Hand und zog ihn um die Ecke.<br/>„Hallo.“, sagte die Kleine zu den beiden Krankenschwestern.<br/>Neben Lucy stand eine ziemlich jung wirkende Frau, die wahrscheinlich gerade erst von der Schule kam oder aber ein Praktikum machte.<br/>„Doktor Malfoy hat mir versprochen, dass wenn ich groß bin, er mich heiraten wird.“, erklärte Mary stolz, was die beiden Frauen Draco entsetzt ansehen ließ.<br/>Dieser hob Mary von hinten hoch und kitzelte sie.<br/>„Hör auf!“, kicherte sie strampelnd.
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Montag, 23 März 2009)<br/><span class="user_underlined">[8 Wochen und 0 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>Harry saß auf einer Untersuchungsliege im St.-Mungo und wartete darauf, dass ein Arzt für ihn Zeit hatte.<br/>Die Tür zum Untersuchungsraum wurde geöffnet und eine Frau, die Harry nicht viel älter als sich selbst schätzte, betrat den Raum, die Nase in einem Krankenakte vergraben.<br/>„Mr Potter, ich bin Doktor Cole“ Sie reichte Harry die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.<br/>„Sie haben der Schwester nicht gesagt, warum Sie hier sind.“, sagte sie und blätterte durch die Akte.<br/>„Es wird zu viel getratscht.“, murrte der Schwarzhaarige.<br/>„Verstehe.“, meinte Kim, trat an die Liege und sah Harry auffordernd an.<br/>„Ich esse nur noch Erdbeeren. Von allem anderen wird mir nur vom Geruch schlecht, sogar von meiner Frau! Und ich schlafe – sehr viel sogar und irgendwie…“<br/>Harry zögerte.<br/>Sollte er ihr wirklich davon erzählen?<br/>„Und irgendwie… was?“, hakte die Heilerin nach.<br/>Harry zog kurzerhand sein Pullover bis zum Kinn nach oben.<br/>„Oh.“, machte sie und blickte auf den Brustansatz. Die braunhaarige Frau blinzelte einige Male um sich zu vergewissern, dass es keine optische Täuschung war.<br/>„Machen Sie sich bitte oben frei und legen Sie sich hin. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“, wies sie Harry an und verschwand aus dem Untersuchungszimmer.<br/>Harry zog sich währenddessen den Pullover über den Kopf und legte ihn auf das Ende der Liege. Sein Hemd und Unterhemd folgten zugleich.<br/>Er setzte sich zurück auf die Liege und wartete, während er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.<br/>„Ich versteh nicht, wozu du mich brauchst.“, sagte eine, für Harry nur allzu bekannte, Stimme, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.<br/>Cole schlüpfte in den Raum, gefolgt von Malfoy, der immer noch auf eine Antwort der Frau wartete.<br/>„Du kennst dich mit sowas besser aus.“, meinte sie nur.<br/>Draco seufzte und wandte sich dann schließlich zu Harry um.<br/>Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, das Draco sich gerade hatte vorstellen wollen, als er mit offenem Mund Harry anstarrte.<br/>„Potter.“, sagte er dann schließlich anstelle seines Namens.<br/>„Malfoy.“, kam es zurück.<p>„Potter“, sagte Draco verblüfft.<br/>„Malfoy“, erwiderte Harry missbilligt. Beide starrten sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Draco sagte:<br/>„Entschuldige uns bitte einen Augenblick.“ Er zog Kim vor die Tür und belegte den Raum mit einem Zauber, damit Harry nichts mitbekam.<br/>„Ich kann ihn nicht übernehmen“, zischte Draco der älteren Heilerin zu.<br/>„Wieso nicht?“, fragte diese daraufhin verwirrt. Draco blickte sich kurz um und sah dann Kim ernst an.<br/>„Wenn Harry wirklich… du weißt schon… sein sollte, dann bin ich nicht ganz <span class="user_italic">unschuldig</span> daran.“, erklärte er eindringlich.<br/>Der Braunhaarigen klappte der Mund auf und ihr Blick wanderte von Draco zum Untersuchungszimmer, indem Harry saß, und wieder zurück.<br/>„Du könntest eine Voruntersuchung machen und wenn er schwanger sein sollte, findet sich sicher ein Arzt, der das übernehmen wird.“, meinte sie versöhnlich und sah Draco auffordernd an.<br/>„Hm.“, machte dieser nur, nahm den Zauber vom Raum und trat wieder hinein.<br/>Harry hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt und saß immer noch in der gleichen Position auf der Liege.<br/>Draco seufzte schwer und trat zu Harry.<br/>„Leg dich hin.“, sagte der Heiler barsch und Harry folgte – wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig.<br/>Zuerst tastete Draco Harrys Brust ab, bevor er sich schließlich dem Bauch zuwandte.<br/>„Wenn es weh tut, sag sofort bescheid.“, meinte Draco ernst und sah den Dunkelhaarigen beschwörend an.<br/>Harry nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf Dracos Hände, die seinen Unterbauch abtasteten. Draco runzelte die Stirn als er genau das spürte, was er erwartet hatte…<br/><span class="user_italic">Wunderbar: Er war ja so was von im Arsch.</span><br/>„Ich werde Ihnen noch Blut abnehmen.“, sagte Draco, der in seine Heiler-Manier zurück verfallen war.<br/>Kaum war Harry um einige Milliliter an Blut erleichtert worden, drückte Draco dem Held der Zauberwelt einen Becher in die Hand.<br/>„Morgenurin. Bringen Sie es am besten vor morgen Nachmittag vorbei. In einigen Tagen dürften dann die Ergebnisse vorliegen.“, sagte Draco.<br/>Der Blonde würde sich hüten, Harry zu sagen, was mit ihm los war.</p>
<p>„Astoria!“, rief Draco durch ihr Haus.<br/>Von oben hörte er ein Poltern und die Blondine kam die Wendeltreppe hinunter geeilt.<br/>„Was ist los?“, fragte sie besorgt und betrachtete ihren Mann eindringlich.<br/>Draco deutete auf das Wohnzimmer und Astoria ließ sich auf eines der cremefarbenen Sofas nieder, während Draco es sich zur Aufgabe machte, hin und her zu gehen, wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn.<br/>Schließlich seufzte er und sah seine Frau ernst an.<br/>„Harry Potter war heute in der Klinik.“, sagte er schließlich.<br/>Astoria legte ihren Kopf schief und betrachtete Draco kritisch.<br/>„Was ist passiert?“<br/>„Kim kam wegen einer vermuteten Schwangerschaft bei einem Mann.<br/>Sie zog mich hinzu, ohne mir vorher den Namen des Patienten zu sagen…“<br/>„Verstehe“, murmelte Astoria nachdenklich.<br/>„Weiß er es?“, fragte sie nach einem Augenblick.<br/>Draco schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich neben der Blondine auf das Sofa fallen.<br/>„Kim wird das übernehmen, da ich als Vater des Kindes ihn nicht weiter Untersuchen darf.“, murrte Draco und legte seinen Kopf auf Astorias Schulter ab.<br/>„Er hat noch vier Wochen… hoffen wir, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt erst danach nach seinen Untersuchungsergebnissen zu fragen.“, sagte Astoria sanft und strich Draco über den Rücken.</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(ca. 2517 Wörter)</p></div><br/><div class="user_right"></div></div>
</div><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>
                <br/>
                <span class="user_bold">Hört sich "Ginny Potter" in Euren Ohren genauso bescheuert an, wie in meinen?</span>
                <br/>
              </p>
</div><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p><br/>Reviewantworten:<br/>Ich schreibe schnell weiter, aber poste noch nicht!<br/><span class="user_bold"></span><br/></p>
</div><p>Danke an:<br/><span class="user_bold">Fwuuper</span> Tja, ähm... dir hatte ich ja eine Mail geschickt... Was hälst du vom Kapitel? Ich find's irgendwie... komisch.<br/><span class="user_bold">Vampire-Lady</span> Dir hatte ich auch per Mail geantwortet... scheint zur gewohnheit zu werden Oo<br/>Gibt's noch irgendwelche fragen? Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen?<br/><span class="user_bold">Babsel</span> Willkommen :D<br/>Ja, Harry ist schwanger - also ja, das hast du richtig verstanden.<br/>Mary und das Werwolfdasein satt haben? Niemals xD<br/>Es ist schon scheiße, das ist irgendwie, als hätte man einen Virus und bekommt dagegen Antibiotika. Ziemlich bescheuert also. Und die Werwölfe sind deswegen sicher mies drauf, besonders weil es Tote gab und auch Kinder unter den "Welpen".<br/><span class="user_bold">leewes</span> Ich hatte dir bereit per Mail geantwortet... oder bin ich irgendwo falsch abgebogen? Was weiß ich! Hat's gefallen?^^<br/><span class="user_bold">blutrote rose</span> Ich glaube, jetzt ist es klar, wie es um Harry steht... mehr oder minder zumindest.<br/><span class="user_bold">Buecherwurm84</span> Harry war Sternhagelvoll, da tut man schon mal Sachen, die man hinterher bereut. Aber ich bezweifle, dass die Beiden bereuen werden.<br/>Harry ist "Positiv" im Sinne von "Er kann Kinder austragen" - klar soweit? Gut^^<br/>Ob Mary ihr Leben in Zukunft gefallen wird, ist wohl eine Frage der Zeit, aber seltsamerweise weiß ich schon, was mit ihr passieren wird.<br/>Hat's Kapitel gefallen?<br/><span class="user_bold">Lichtvampir20</span> Ja, Harry ist in der Lage, Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen... Ziemlich skuriles Bild in meinem Kopf O.o<br/>                            </p><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/4/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ffselect floatleft">
    <p> </p>
    <p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p>
  </div>
  <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/6/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">
    <span class="fas fa-chevron-right"></span>
  </a>
  <div class="clearfloat"></div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/698352"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 6 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen] :: Kapitel 6 :: von Talin :: Harry Potter &gt; Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de</p>
<p></p><div></div><div class="topbar topbar-public">
  <p></p>
  <div class="topbar-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="topbar-wrapper-inner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="topbar-wrapper-padding">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topbar-left">
          <p><br/>					<a class="floatleft topbar-item" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2"><span class="fas fa-mobile-alt fa-ffcustom"></span> Mobile Version</a></p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="floatleft topbar-item relative-container">
            <p><br/>		 <br/>	</p>
          </div>
          <div class="floatleft">
            <p><br/>		<a><span class="fas fa-search fa-ffcustom"></span> </a><br/>	</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="topbar-right">
          <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=l"><span class="fas fa-sign-in fa-ffcustom"></span> Login</a><br/>                    <br/>                    <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r"><span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom"></span> Registrieren</a><br/>                </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="relative-container">
    <p></p>
    <div class="wrapper-padding">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="nav">
            <p></p>
            <div class="nav-spacer">
              <p></p>
              <div class="mask mask-up"></div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="nav-main"><p><br/>	</p>
<p></p><div class="ff-logo"></div></div>
        
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/latest">Neues</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de">Forum</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/hilfe_index/0">Hilfe / Support</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/tutorials">Tutorials</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/follow-us/0">Folge uns</a>
        <br/>
        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/fanshop/0">Fanshop</a>
        <br/>
        <a class="ff-sponsor-hidden" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden</a>
        <br/>
      </div>
      <div class="nav-spacer">
        <p></p>
        <div class="mask mask-down"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="register-teaser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="register-teaser-content highlighted">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-users fa-ffcustom-big"></span><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=r">Registriere dich kostenlos</a><br/>        und erhalte Zugriff auf Favoriten, Mail, Lesezeichen, Farbvorlagen, Download von Geschichten uvm.!<br/>    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="register-teaser-close">
    <p><br/>        <span class="fas fa-times"></span><br/>    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="warning-old-browser">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	Du benutzt den Internet Explorer, der von dieser Website nicht mehr vollständig unterstützt wird. Einige Funktionen könnten daher nicht zur Verfügung stehen oder nicht korrekt arbeiten. Bitte installiere - auch zu Deiner eigenen Sicherheit - einen <a href="https://browsehappy.com/">kostenlosen modernen Browser</a>.<br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="qql-sponsor-link">
    <p><br/>	<a class="qql-sponsor-link-a" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/sponsor-info/0">Sponsor werden und Werbung komplett deaktivieren</a> <a class="qql-sponsor-link-a"><span class="fas fa-times"></span></a><br/></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><div></div><div class="wrapper-padding">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffcbox-margin">
      <p><br/>    <a id="ffcbox-story-a" name="ffcbox-story-a"></a></p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffcbox">
        <p></p>
        <div class="topics">
          <p></p>
          <div class="symbols"></div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <span class="topic-title-big h2">Geschichte: <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Fanfiction/c/100000000">Fanfiction</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Buecher/c/103000000">Bücher</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter/c/103005000">Harry Potter</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/Harry-Potter-FFs/c/103005001/1/updatedate">Harry Potter - FFs</a><br/>/ <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/1/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</a></span>
      <div class="clearfloat"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p></p><div class="hidden">
  <p><br/><em>Inhalt ist versteckt.</em> Anzeigen<br/></p>
</div><div class="box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="main">
    <p></p>
    <div class="actions-top">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
          <p></p>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/488481"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
          <div class="pulldown-menu">
            <p>
                  <br/>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
                  </span>
                  <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
                    <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
                  </span>
                  <br/>
                </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="layer-visible">
      <p></p>
      <div class="story">
        <p></p>
        <div class="story-content grid-row"><p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left"><p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück [Abgebrochen]</h4>

<p></p><div class="spacer-block"></div></div></div><div class="center small-font"><p><br/>                        von <a class="no-wrap" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Talin"><span class="fas fa-user fa-ffcustom"></span>Talin</a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center padded-vertical"><p><br/>                        <a class="small-font">
                            <span class="far fa-clipboard-list fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Kurzbeschreibung
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="small-font center block"><p><br/>                        Geschichte<span class="fas fa-angle-right"></span>Romanze / P16 Slash<br/>                    </p></div><div class="block"><p><br/>						<span class="badge badge-character">Draco Malfoy</span><br/><span class="badge badge-character">Harry Potter</span></p></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>18.04.2010<br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-sync-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span>25.09.2020<br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-wrench titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-file-alt fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">6</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span><span class="semibold">16.781</span><br/>						</p></div><div class="no-wrap"><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-star fa-lg fa-ffcustom recommendation titled-icon"></span>1</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-comment titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div><div><p><br/>							<span class="fas fa-cloud-download titled-icon"></span><br/>						</p></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font">
<p></p><div class="base-line-height block"><p><br/>							Alle Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/0/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>45 Reviews</a></p></div><div class="base-line-height"><p><br/>							Dieses Kapitel<br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/date/6/1"><span class="fas fa-comments fa-ffcustom"></span>9 Reviews</a></p></div></div><div><p><br/>                        <a>
                            <span class="fas fa-share fa-ffcustom-big"></span>Teilen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span>
                        </a><br/>                    </p></div><div class="center hidden-light">
<p></p><div class="socialshareprivacy block">
<p></p><div></div></div></div></div><span class="fflinkfake"><span class="fas fa-info-circle fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Datenschutzinfo<br/></div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="grid-66 splitview-right">
    <p></p>
    <div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="story-right">
  <p></p>
  <div class="splitview-button pointer">
    <p><br/>                    <span class="fas fa-angle-double-left fa-lg"></span><br/>                </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="chapterlist table"><p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/5/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p>
<p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p></div> <div class="clearfloat"></div></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="chapterinfo centered small-font table">
  <p><br/>						<span><span class="fas fa-sun fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>18.04.2010<br/>						<span><span class="far fa-keyboard fa-ffcustom titled-icon"></span></span>3.182<br/>					</p>
</div><div class="ff-separator"></div><div>
  <p><br/>                     <br/>                </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-formattedtext"><p></p><div class="user-formatted">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted-inner">
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p></div><p><span class="user_bold">Titel:</span> Scheidungskrieg und Babyglück<br/><span class="user_bold">Warnung:</span> Slash, <span class="user_bold">Blut</span>, Tod, (Lime/Lemon, MPreg)<br/><span class="user_bold">Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfiktion nicht lesen.</span><br/><span class="user_bold">Altersempfehlung:</span> P16 Slash / P18 Slash (Siehe Warnung)<br/><span class="user_bold">Update:</span> Äußerst unregelmäßig<br/><span class="user_bold">Wichtiges:</span> Ich bin aus meinen nicht-Ferien zurück. Für Euch bedeutet dass; es geht weiter im Text!<br/><span class="user_bold"></span><br/><span class="user_underlined">Happy Halloween und trauert ein wenig, denn heute ist der 29ste Todestag von James und Lily Potter.</span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"></div></div></div><br/><span class="user_bold">Kapiteltitel 6:</span>
<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Mittwoch, 1. April 2009)<br/><span class="user_underlined">[9 Wochen und 2 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>„Harry Potter war heute hier.“, sagte Kim und setzte sich neben Draco auf den Stuhl. Dieser Blickte von seinem Mittagessen auf und betrachtete die andere Frau fragend.<br/>„Bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, was er hat, kam ein Memo und er musste zu einem Einsatz.“, berichtete die Werwölfin und streckte sich. Draco seufzte und starrte in seinen Salat.<br/>Das war ja so typisch Potter…<p>Als Draco am Abend des selben Tages aufstand um sich für die Arbeit fertig zu machen, klingelte es an der Tür und Draco fragte sich, welcher Schwachkopf ihn denn nun wieder störte. Draco riss die Wohnungstür auf und der Schwachkopf entpuppte sich als Harry Potter. Triefendnass vom Regen stand er vor seiner Tür, den Blick gesenkt und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.<br/>„Bist du etwa hier her <span class="user_italic">gelaufen</span>?“, fragte Draco schockiert. Harry nickte nur und sah dann schließlich auf.<br/>„Ginny hat mich rausgeworfen.“<br/>„Schon wieder?“, entgegnete Draco verblüfft.<br/>„Endgültig.“, brummte Harry.<br/>„Komm rein.“ Draco hielt dem Auror die Türe auf und winkte ihn hinein.<br/>„Du solltest duschen und was Trockenes anziehen.“, sagte Draco und führte Harry zum Bad.<br/>„Handtücher sind hier, Duschzeug steht in der Kabine. Ich leg dir was zum Anziehen rein.“, erklärte er Harry, verschwand aus dem Badezimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Draco ging zu seinem Schrank und zog eine einfache Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt heraus.<br/>Für heute Abend sollte das eigentlich genügen, befand der Blonde. Er horchte kurz an der Tür zum Badezimmer und vernahm Wasserrauschen.<br/>Leise öffnete der Blonde die Tür, schlüpfte hinein und legte die Kleidung auf einen kleinen Tisch neben der Dusche.<br/>Schließlich verschwand er wieder aus dem Bad und ging in die Küche…</p>
<p>„Hast du hunger?“, fragte Draco Harry, als dieser die Küche betrat. Die Klamotten, die er trug waren viel zu weit, was aber nicht weiter störte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Draco stellte eine Tasse Tee vor den Schwarzhaarigen und setzte sich schließlich mit seinem Kaffee daneben. Eine Zeit lang tranken beide Schweigend ihre Getränke.<br/>„Als Ginny mich im Februar rausgeschmissen hatte… Sie hat getobt. Sie schrie mich an und machte mir Vorwürfe – ich hätte mich um Albus besser kümmern müssen, auf ihn aufpassen müssen…“<br/>„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären.“, wandte Draco ein. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„Sie warf mir vor, mich nicht mehr für sie und die Kinder zu interessieren und dann meinte sie plötzlich, dass ich eine Affäre hätte. Und dann hat sie noch mehr getobt und mich schließlich vor die Tür gesetzt. Am nächsten Tag hat sie sich bei mir entschuldigt…“<br/>Draco nickte verstehend.<br/>„Und heute?“<br/>„Ich kam etwa zwei Stunden nach Feierabend nach Hause. Ginny wartete ziemlich wütend auf mich und warf mir erneut vor, eine Affäre zu haben. Ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass ich einiges an Schreibkram aufzuarbeiten hatte, doch sie glaubte mir nicht.“<br/>Betrübt ließ der Held der Nation die Schultern sinken.<br/>„Sie sagte, sie würde die Scheidung einreichen.“ Draco seufzte und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Er hatte so etwas schon befürchtet, als Harry bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Draco erhob sich und ging in die Küche und griff nach dem Telefon.<br/>„Wen rufst du an?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.<br/>„Astoria“, gab der Blonde zurück und tippte die Nummer seiner Frau in das Telefon ein.<br/>„Scorpius Malfoy“, wurde abgehoben.<br/>„Scorpius? Gibst du mir mal deine Mama?“, sagte Draco in den Hörer. Der Junge brüllte durch das ganze Haus und es dauerte etwa eine Minute, bis Draco seine beste Freundin am Apparat hatte.<br/>„Draco?“, fragte diese verwirrt.<br/>„Könntest du kurz vorbei kommen? Es ist wichtig.“, meinte er nur.<br/>„Natürlich… Wir sind gleich da.“, sagte sie und legte auf. Harry saß immer noch am Tisch und betrachtete den Blonden Neugierig.<br/>„Warum soll deine Frau herkommen?“<br/>„Dafür gibt es zwei Gründe. Der erste ist, ich muss gleich zur Arbeit und der Zweite…“<br/>„Der Zweite ist…?“, hakte Harry nach.<br/>„Warten wir auf Astoria.“, sagte Draco ausweichend und trank seinen Kaffee aus. Er stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und setzte sich dann wieder zurück an den Tisch. Momente später wurde die Haustür aufgeschlossen und Scorpius stürmte hinein.<br/>„Daddy!“, rief der kleine Junge und kletterte auf den Schoß seines Vaters.<br/>„Draco“, begrüßte Astoria ihren Mann. „Oh… Hallo Harry“, setzte sie nach und gesellte sich zu den Männern an den Tisch. Astoria warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln beantwortete.<br/>„Du warst heute Morgen im St.-Mungo.“, richtete Draco das Wort an Harry. Dieser nickte nur verwirrt.<br/>„Die Heilerin meinte, es wäre alles in Ordnung…? Stimmt doch etwas nicht?“<br/>„Ja und nein…“, sagte Draco:<br/>„Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, mal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass du Schwanger bist.“<br/>Harry starrte Draco an, als hätte er sie nicht mehr alle beieinander und fing dann an zu lachen. Astoria warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen er mit einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.<br/>„Das ist ein wirklich guter Aprilscherz. Fast hätte ich es dir geglaubt.“, lachte der Schwarzhaarige.<br/>„Ich kann es dir gerne nach Mitternacht nochmal sagen.“, meinte Draco ruhig. Harry verstummte Augenblicklich und sah den Blonden entsetzt an.<br/>„Das ist kein Scherz?“, fragte Harry zittrig.<br/>Draco schüttelte den Kopf, während Astoria den Schwangeren mitleidig ansah. Harry sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und starrte auf die Tischplatte.<br/>„Wie?“, fragte er nur.<br/>„Es ist eine Anomalie, die bei Zauberern häufig vorkommt. Der Uterus ist in diesem Fall… naja… ein Uterus eben.“<br/>Astoria verdrehte die Augen.<br/>„Was Draco eigentlich sagen will, dass es mittlerweile ganz normal ist, wenn ein Mann in unserer Gesellschaft schwanger wird. Und bevor er uns mit irgendwelchen Fachbegriffen bombardiert, von denen wir nicht die geringste Ahnung haben: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du wirst Vater.“ Schließlich wandte sich Astoria ihrem noch-Ehemann zu.<br/>„Du erklärst ihm dass, sobald du es für normal Sterbliche verständlich ausdrücken kannst, okay?“ Draco nickte ergeben und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.<br/>„Du solltest zur Arbeit.“, sagte Astoria nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Draco nickte, hob seinen schlafenden Sohn auf die Arme und stand auf. Astoria nahm Draco das Kind ab.<br/>„Rede ein bisschen mit ihm“, flüsterte Draco der Blondine zu, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, strich seinem Sohn durch die Haare und verließ schließlich die Wohnung.</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Donnerstag, 2. April 2009)<br/><span class="user_underlined">[9 Wochen und 3 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>„Er weiß es jetzt also.“, sagte Kim und strich sich über ihren flachen Bauch. Eine Angewohnheit, die Draco seit kurzem bei der älteren Frau beobachten konnte.<br/>„Was glaubst du, wird er tun? Soweit ich weiß, hat er noch zwei, drei Wochen…“ Kim sah Draco schief an, während dieser geknickt nickte.<br/>„Wird schon.“, meinte sie lächelnd und erhob sich von der Bank. Draco blickte der Schwangeren einfach nur hinterher, bevor er sich ebenfalls erhob und beschloss, sich nun um den nächsten Patienten zu kümmern.<br/>„In die Zwei.“, sagte Sandy und reichte Draco eine Krankenakte. Draco öffnete die Kartei und warf einen Blick auf den Namen.<br/>„Na toll.“, murmelte Draco, setzte ein Lächeln auf und betrat das Untersuchungszimmer. Auf der Liege saß ein Mann, der ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Kim hatte.<br/>„Mr Bennet, schön Sie zu sehen.“ Draco reichte dem Mann seine Hand, die sofort ergriffen wurde.<br/>„Doktor.“, sagte er und legte seine Hände zurück auf seinen Bauch.<br/>„Wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Draco und suchte in der Krankenakte nach dem letzten Eintrag.<br/>„Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn ich wüsste, ob dieser Satansbraten einen Penis hat oder nicht.“ Draco grinste bei der Wortwahl des Schwangeren.<br/>„Wäre ein Penis gut oder schlecht?“, fragte Draco vergnügt und machte sich daran den geschwollenen Bauch abzutasten.<br/>„Ein Penis wäre schlecht.“, grummelte Mr Bennet.<br/>„Wieso?“ „Weil wir schon zwei Penise haben.“<br/>„Ah ja… Sie möchten jetzt also endlich ein Mädchen?“<br/>„Genau“, sagte der Braunhaarige. Draco zog das Ultraschallgerät zu der Liege, während der Patient sein Shirt noch etwas weiter nach oben zog.<br/>„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns nicht über einen weiteren Jungen freuen würden aber wir möchten halt ein Mädchen.“<br/>„Ich versteh schon, Thomas.“, meinte Draco beschwichtigend und drückte etwas Gel auf den Bauch.<br/>„Dann wollen wir mal nachsehen“, murmelte Draco und konzentrierte sich auf die Sonographie.<br/>„Ich hoffe, Sie verzichten auf rosa.“, meinte Draco, nachdem er das Kind vermessen hatte.<br/>„Ein Junge?“, fragte Thomas.<br/>„Nein, aber rosa sollte man keinem Lebewesen antun. Egal ob Mädchen oder Junge.“ Thomas sah Draco verwirrt an.<br/>„Ein Mädchen.“, sagte Draco lächelnd, während Thomas die Augen verdrehte.<br/>„Das hat man mir bereits zwei Mal gesagt und es wurden dann Jungs.“ Draco drehte den Bildschirm etwas zu Recht.<br/>„Sehen Sie das hier?“ Draco deutete auf etwas, das irgendwie darauf hindeutete, dass es sich zwischen den Beinen befand.<br/>„Das hier sind Schamlippen. Es ist ein Mädchen.“<br/>„Ein Mädchen.“, wiederholte Thomas und legte den Kopf auf die Liege.<br/>„Wo haben Sie eigentlich Ihren Mann gelassen?“, fragte Draco dann schließlich.<br/>„Noah arbeitet viel, damit er sich dann freinehmen kann, wenn ich zu Hause mit den Kindern Hilfe brauche.“ Draco nickte verstehend und reichte dem Mann ein Tuch, damit er sich den Bauch abwischen kann.<br/>„Wissen Sie, wie es Kim geht? Sie meldet sich schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr bei mir.“<br/>„Sie hat viel zu tun.“, sagte Draco ausweichend.<br/>„Das hat sie doch immer, aber sie hat trotzdem angerufen oder ist vorbeigekommen.“, meinte Thomas traurig.<br/>„Sie hat gerade Dienst. Lassen Sie sie ausrufen und reden Sie mit ihrer Schwester. Vielleicht hat Kim es im ganzen Wahnsinn, der sie gerade umgibt, nur vergessen?“<br/>Thomas nickte und stand auf. Draco reichte ihm das Ultraschallbild und verabschiedete sich vom jüngeren Bruder der Werwölfin. Draco verließ das Untersuchungszimmer und reichte die Akte einer Schwester.<br/>„Doktor?“, sagte Sandy, die um eine Ecke geschlittert kam.<br/>„Ihre Frau und Mr Potter sind oben in der Besuchercafeteria.“, sagte sie und sah Draco neugierig an. <span class="user_italic">Wunderbar… </span><br/>„Danke.“, sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg.<p>Harry lag auf einer Untersuchungsliege, während Draco Ultraschallgel auf seinen Bauch schmierte. Astoria beobachtete das Geschehen amüsiert von ihrem Stuhl aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass so etwas einmal passieren würde? Sie bestimmt nicht.<br/>„Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe,“, begann Harry, der einen seiner Arme als zusätzliches Kissen benutzte.<br/>„Dann bin ich schwanger, weil ich so etwas wie einen magischen Uterus besitze, zusammen mit magischen Eileitern und Eierstöcken. Und deine Spermien sind auf einem magischen Weg in meinen magischen Uterus gewandert.“ Draco nickte entnervt. Er hatte es Harry bestimmt schon fünf Mal erklärt, aber irgendwie schien dieser ihm nicht glauben zu wollen… oder zu können?<br/>„Aber warum habe ich eigentlich einen Uterus?“, fragte Harry.<br/>„Magische Mutation der DNA.“, knurrte Draco leise. Auch das, hatte er bereits einige Male erklärt.<br/>„Ja, aber warum? Tritt so etwas zufällig auf, oder ist das Erblich, wie funktioniert das?“ Draco seufzte schwer:<br/>„Bei manchen Männern passiert es zufällig, oder aber es wird von den Eltern vererbt. Väter geben es meist direkt an ihre Kinder weiter und auch Mütter können diese Mutation vererben.“<br/>„Hm“, machte Harry und sah nach oben.<br/>„Das heißt, James und Albus könnten im Prinzip auch Kinder kriegen und Lily würde es wahrscheinlich an ihren Sohn vererben.“<br/>„Lily ist noch keine zehn Monate alt und du denkst schon über potentielle Enkel nach?“, fragte Astoria verblüfft.<br/>„Nein, das war rein Hypothetisch. Lily bleibt natürlich ihr Leben lang Jungfrau.“, sagte Harry voller Überzeugung, während Draco und Astoria sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu warfen und beschlossen, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.<br/>Der Blonde setzte den Ultraschallkopf auf Harrys Bauch und begann nach dem Kind zu suchen.<br/>„Kannst du was erkennen?“, fragte Harry und versuchte einen Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen.<br/>„Harry“, mahnte Draco und der Angesprochene ließ sich zurück sinken.<br/>„Ich möchte auch was sehen!“, beschwerte er sich.<br/>„Kannst du ja auch machen, aber bitte – Bitte! – lass mich das Kind doch erstmal finden und vermessen, okay?“<br/>„Ist ja gut.“, grummelte der Schwangere und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Draco wusste, dass diese Ruhe nicht lange anhalten würde und so nutzte er die Gunst der Stunde und vermaß den Fötus. Kaum dass Draco fertig war fragte Harry:<br/>„Kann man schon erkennen, was es wird?“ Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.<br/>„Nein, Harry. Das Baby ist gerade mal 24 Millimeter groß und damit noch zu klein um das Geschlecht bestimmen zu können.“<br/>„Wie groß ist das in etwa?“, fragte Harry.<br/>„Etwa eine Traube.“, murrte Draco.<br/>„Eine Traube?“<br/>„Eine Traube.“, bestätigte der Blonde. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte nachdenklich auf seinen Bauch und sagte nichts. Währenddessen drehte Draco den Bildschirm so, dass Harry auch drauf sehen konnte und fing an ihm zu erklären, was man darauf sehen konnte.<br/>„Sie sieht aus wie ein Alien.“, sagte Harry und starrte das Ultraschallbild an.<br/>„Sie?“, fragten Draco und Astoria zeitgleich und Harry nickte.<br/>„Ja“, meinte der Schwangere und lächelte selig.<br/>„Mal sehen.“, meinte Draco nur kopfschüttelnd, druckte ein Bild aus und überreichte es Harry.</p>

<p></p><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(Freitag, 3. April 2009)<br/><span class="user_underlined">[9 Wochen und 4 Tage schwanger]</span><br/></p></div><br/>Draco saß an seinem Schreibtisch, im einzigen ordentlichen Teil seiner Wohnung und sollte eigentlich Akten bearbeiten. Zurzeit sollte er wohl einige Dinge tun und tat sie nicht.<br/>Er sollte nicht das Innenleben von Potter betrachten sondern endlich mit seinem Papierkram fertig werden. Seufzend legte er das Ultraschallbild weg und griff nach der nächsten Akte, nur um festzustellen, wie sein Blick von diesem vermaledeitem Ultraschallbild angezogen wurde. Er klappte die Akte zu, griff nach dem Ultraschallbild und verließ die Wohnung.<br/>Das würde ihm jetzt sowieso nichts bringen. Er brauchte etwas Ablenkung. Mit einem Plopp verschwand Draco und tauchte an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. Er stand in einer Seitenstraße nicht weit von Peters Kanzlei entfernt.<br/>Mit etwas Glück, würde Peter jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf die Kanzlei zu und sprach kurz mit der Sekretärin im Eingangsbereich.<br/>Er ging zum Sofabereich in der Lobby, ließ sich auf eines der Ledersofas plumpsen, legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort saß, doch irgendwer – und dieser irgendwer war bestimmt nicht Peter – beschloss ihn zu stören.<br/>„Guten Tag.“, sagte die eindeutig weibliche Stimme. Seufzend hob er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Ihm gegenüber saß eine Asiatin in einem cremefarbenen Hosenanzug. Ihre schmalen Lippen hatte sie zu einem Lächeln verzogen, während ihre dunkeln Augen ihn interessiert anblickten.<br/>Draco starrte die Frau an, die für Hetero Verhältnisse wohl Traumfrau schlechthin gegellten hätte. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, ohne davon etwas wahrzunehmen, bevor er schließlich zurück zu ihren Augen zuckte.<br/>Eisig, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.<br/>Dafür, dass die Farbe ihrer Augen so warm war, war der Ausdruck wohl das krasse Gegenteil.<br/>„Rin Samui“, sagte die Frau mit kaum merklichem Akzent und sah Draco weiterhin durchdringend an. Irgendwie fühlte er sich an Dumbledore erinnert.<br/>„Draco Malfoy“, erwiderte der Blonde und legte seinen Kopf schief. Ihr Name sagte ihm etwas, nur bekam er die Erinnerung nicht zu fassen…<br/>„Ich weiß“, sagte sie. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue.<br/>„Es ist nicht wichtig, woher ich das weiß, Mr Malfoy. Ich bin gekommen um ihnen etwas <span class="user_italic">auszurichten</span>.“ Draco wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach, doch sie schwieg.<br/>„Und was sollen Sie mir ausrichten?“, fragte er und sie schwieg.<br/>„Hey Draco!“, rief Peter und Draco wandte sich zu ihm um. Er hob die Hand zum stillen Gruß und sah dann wieder zu Rin Samui. Sie war verschwunden.<br/>Er runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.<br/>Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich sie nur eingebildet…<br/><div class="user_right"><p><br/>(ca. 2553 Wörter)</p></div><br/><div class="user_right"></div></div>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p><br/>Reviewantworten:<br/>Ich hoffe, Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen?<br/><span class="user_bold">Danke an:</span><br/></p>
</div><br/><span class="user_bold"></span><p><span class="user_bold">CrazyPoetin:</span> Du liebst die Story? Mir bereitet sie Kopfschmerzen.<br/>Astoria und Draco haben eine wirklich tolle Beziehung. Ich mag es, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen. Du auch?<br/>Draco und Harry machen sich zur Zeit irgendwie selbstständig. Was ich nicht unbedingt gut finde, denn ich muss ja schreiben, wie es weiter geht…<br/>Hat’s gefallen?</p><p><span class="user_bold">Nina911:</span> Ja, Harry weiß es noch nicht. Schon seltsam wenn der Vater vor der „Mutter“ weiß, dass sie ein Kind erwarten…<br/>Das [5 Wochen…] bezieht sich auf Harry. Nein, er war nicht schwanger, bevor er mit Draco geschlafen hat. Man zählt vom Tag der Zeugung, die Tage vom ersten Tag der Periode mit dazu, weil sich das sonst nicht richtig berechnen lässt.<br/>Mary ist noch ein Kind und Kinder akzeptieren die Situation wohl schneller, als wir Erwachsenen. Auch wenn sie noch das ein oder andere Problem mit ihrem Pelzigen Problem hat.<br/>Kim hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, besonders weil sie selbst es zwar akzeptiert, aber nicht mag.<br/>Bei Mary ist das ja anders, sie findet es toll, aber sie kennt ebenfalls die Schattenseite.<br/>Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen?<br/>blutrote rose: Ginny ist eifersüchtig. Das merke ich ziemlich schnell, wenn ich an sie denke.<br/>Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was mit ihr im Lauf der Geschichte passieren wird. Für mich ist das alles nur ein einziger großer Schatten.<br/>Ich hoffe auch, dass er nicht abtreibt, aber bald ist es sowieso zu spät dafür.</p><p><span class="user_bold">leewes:</span> Du hast richtig „positiv“ gedacht.<br/>Astoria ist eine wirklich liebevolle Person. Sowas bemerke ich immer, wenn sie mit Draco, Scorpius oder aber Harry spricht.<br/>Und Mary, sie findet ihr Schicksal einerseits grauenhaft, andrerseits findet sie es cool ein Werwolf zu sein. Sie wird zu Draco und Kim eine wirklich einzigartige Beziehung entwickeln.<br/>Ja, Harry mit Brüsten. Das erste was in einer Schwangerschaft passiert, ist, dass die Brüste größer werden. In Harrys Fall: Er bekommt welche.<br/>Du verwirrst mich manchmal…<br/>„April, April!“ xD<br/>Hat’s Kapitel gefallen?</p><p><span class="user_bold">Fwuuper:</span> Das letzte Kapitel war wirklich abgehackt… Keine Ahnung.<br/>Draco hat sich damit ähm… arangiert und wusste es zu dem Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht sicher. Denke ich.<br/>Ich find auch witzig, dass Harry von Ginny schlecht wird. Die Draco-Gene des Kindes scheinen Ginny nicht leiden zu können.<br/>Ich bezweifle, dass Harry sein Leben mit Ginny weiter führen will. Mal sehen was das Weasley-Mädchen sich noch so einfallen lässt…<br/>Hat’s gefallen?<br/>knuddel und knutsch</p><p><span class="user_bold">Babsel:</span> Mary der Kuschelwolf O_o<br/>Meine Güte, ihr habt alle so ein Talent Bilder in meinen Kopf zu pflanzen.<br/>Kim hat ein wirklich schweres Los, irgendwie. Das schlimme an Kims Zukunft: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die Schwangerschaft verlaufen wird.<br/>Harry zieht immer so gerne die Arschkarte, nicht?<br/>Draco wird es ihm sagen. Irgendwie.<br/>Hat’s gefallen?</p><p><span class="user_bold">Buecherwurm84:</span> Ja, Mary hat begriffen, dass sie nicht fahrlässig mit sich selbst umgehen darf.<br/>Wie hat dir Harrys Reaktion gefallen?<br/>Also ich persönlich finde, dass er irgendwie… (mir fehlt es heute an Vokabeln)… „Netter Scherz! &gt;.&lt;“<br/>Weißt du, was ich meine?</p><p><span class="user_bold">ecilA nelluC:</span> Natürlich schreibe ich weiter!</p><p> </p><p>(2020)<br/>Hallo zusammen,</p><p>diese Geschichte wird zu Jahresende gelöscht.</p><p>Ich habe sie bereits auf AO3 hochgeladen. Für den Links zum AO3-Profil, einfach auf der Profilseite dem Hompage-Link folgen.</p><p>Permanent abgebrochen, sorry.<br/>                            </p><div class="clearfloat"></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ff-separator"></div>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>					<a id="reviewform" name="reviewform"></a></p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="reviewform-container-start"></div>
</div><div class="pageviewframe">
  <p></p>
  <div class="caption">
    <p><br/>		Review schreiben<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <div class="content">
    <p></p>
    <div class="container-review-form left">
      <p></p>
      <div class="review-form">
        <p></p>
        <div class="review-form-content"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="review-form-response"></div>
  </div>
</div><div><p>    <a class="iconbutton floatleft" href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/5/Scheidungskrieg-und-Babyglueck-Abgebrochen-"><span class="fas fa-chevron-left"></span></a></p>
<p></p><div class="ffselect floatleft"><p> </p>
<p>            1. Sonntag, 18. April 2010<br/>2. Sonntag, 25. April 2010<br/>3. Montag, 24. Mai 2010<br/>4. Donnerstag, 24. Juni 2010<br/>5. Mittwoch, 07. Juli 2010<br/>6. Sonntag, 31. Oktober 2010</p></div> <div class="clearfloat"></div></div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div><span class="XfHJScP_end"></span><br/><div class="actions-bottom">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pulldown pulldown-horizontal">
    <p></p>
    <div class="pulldown-menu-wrapper-horizontal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-cog fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Anzeigeoptionen <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0/488481"><span class="fas fa-comment-plus fa-ffcustom"></span> Review schreiben</a></span><span class="pulldown-menu-item"><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&amp;storyid=4bcaebf2000110f4067007d0"><span class="fas fa-exclamation-triangle fa-ffcustom"></span> Regelverstoß melden</a></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p><br/><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-text-height fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftgröße <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-font fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Schriftart <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-align-center fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Ausrichtung <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-v fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenabstand <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-arrows-h fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Zeilenbreite <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><span class="pulldown-button"><span class="fas fa-adjust fa-ffcustom"></span></span> Kontrast <span class="fas fa-chevron-down fa-ffcustom"></span><br/></p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Source Sans (Standard)</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Times</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Arial</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> Verdana</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-left fa-ffcustom"></span> Linksbündig</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-align-justify fa-ffcustom"></span> Blocksatz</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-minus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> kleiner</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-plus-square fa-ffcustom"></span> größer</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fas fa-undo fa-ffcustom"></span> Standard</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 20%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 25%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 33%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 50%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 66%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 75%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 80%</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> 100%</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="pulldown-menu">
        <p>
          <br/>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> normal</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf grau</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> schwarz auf weiß</a>
          </span>
          <span class="pulldown-menu-item">
            <a><span class="fa-ffcustom"></span> stark</a>
          </span>
          <br/>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>                        <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0">Nutzungsbedingungen</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0">Datenschutz</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0">Impressum</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&amp;sessiontype=2">zur mobilen Version</a><span class="build">build 06469/m</span><br/>                    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffmessages hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sende Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Lade Daten ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Speichern ...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorInner">
      <p></p>
      <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild1"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild2"></div>
</div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorChild ffLoadingIndicatorChild3"></div><div class="ffLoadingIndicatorText"></div><div class="ffInfoBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="infobox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffInfoBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffSuccessBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="successbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <span class="fas fa-check-circle fa-ffcustom"></span><br/>	<span class="ffSuccessBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffErrorBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="errorbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffErrorBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="ffWarningBoxIndicator hidden">
  <p></p>
  <div class="warningbox ff-text autolinks">
    <p><br/>    <br/>	<span class="ffWarningBoxIndicatorContent"></span><br/></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>